Ravished by a God
by Latent Thoughts
Summary: The reader gets cornered by Loki. She gets off on non-con sex and Loki uses that to his -ahem- advantage. Just Loki being extremely 'insistent' and the reader being unable to resist. WARNING: CONTAINS HIGHLY DUBIOUS CONSENT SEXUAL CONTENT. Loki/Reader
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It started as a one-shot based on the above two prompts, but it grew as I wrote it. Now it's a full fledged story, though short. Mostly smutty, with a rare side of feels.

 **WARNING** : Explicit Sexual Content. **Highly dubious consent stuff here (No physical abuse, though).**

 **BASED ON THE FOLLOWING 2 PROMPTS FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:-**  
Both you and Loki live in the Avengers Tower. One day, when he's bored and in a very bad mood, you accidentally brush up against him in passing. He presses you into the wall and whisper some dark, threatening and naughty things in your ear. To your horror (and his surprise) you find it way more arousing than it should be.

Imagine that, when Loki is brought to the Tower for his punishment, everyone is afraid of him and avoids him. You are no exception, but still, in the heat of the moment, you find yourself tangled in sheets underneath Loki's strong body as he fucks you. It was a one night stand and after that, you try to go on normally and avoid him as much as possible. But it's much harder now, when he flirts with you whenever he sees you, and touches you inappropriately when you happen to be alone. He manipulates with you so that even despite your fear, you still give yourself to him.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a bright, sunny day, and you were making the most of it by going out and enjoying it. It was also your day off, an added advantage. You went for a walk in the park, had lunch at an outdoor café and finally did some much needed shopping with a friend.

A day well spent…

As a new employee of Tony Stark, you were quite thrilled with the nature of your job and the opportunity it presented. Assisting Stark in developing cool new stuff, as well as, finding loopholes in the existing computer programs was your main game. You were one of the handful people selected for the job, and it filled you with pride. Plus, living in the same building as other superheroes—it was a dream come true for you.

Hence, you let the stressful side of the job slide from your conscious thoughts. It was a price you were doubly willing to pay to be in the company of some very exceptional individuals. And not to mention, the substantial paycheck didn't hurt either.

Upon your return to the Avengers' Tower, you were loaded with shopping bags, with both your arms carrying enough weight to make them strain. But you marshaled on, thankful that the tower elevators listened to voice commands.

When you reached your floor, you hurried towards your apartment, desperate to relieve the weight of the bags from your tired arms.

Just then a tall, imposing figure came strutting down the corridor, essentially blocking your way—Loki. He had a sullen look on his face, which wasn't really a surprise. He looked mildly pissed off almost all the time. However, today, there was nothing mild about it.

Well, fuck…

The dark lord of the Sith was scary as hell and a pain in the ass for everyone on most days, so you had learned to avoid him whenever possible. It was kind of hard to do when he was lodging on the same floor as you, but you were learning stealth from the best in the business. However, right now, there seemed to be no way to avoid him as he was coming straight at you.

You tried, though, by moving a bit to the side to give him ample space to pass by. He, on the other hand, didn't give you an inch. As a result, your whole body brushed against his as he walked past you.

And it was a firm, well formed body… but you were too busy being terrified to appreciate that little detail.

Loki froze upon the contact and turned to glare at you. "Watch where you're going, mortal!"

"I'm sorry, but I did move," you mumbled, avoiding his flashing eyes. "You didn't."

You mentally smacked yourself. Why engage him when you knew how dangerous he was?

"You dare challenge a God to move in deference to you?" He asked darkly, taking a step towards you.

You took a step back, resolved to make light of the situation, because well, he was making you nervous. But your brain decided that sarcasm was in order. "Yeah, I'm so sorry, please don't smite me."

You didn't wait for his response as you turned and all but scurried towards your apartment. He stopped you just as you reached your door, grabbing your arm and turning you back around.

"Now you dare to mock me? Have you no sense of self preservation?" he asked, crowding your personal space.

God, he was super angry today for some reason, and you had planted yourself right in the path of wrath. Way to go…

"I do, it's why I said sorry. Not trying to mock you. Now can we please be civil with each other?" Your voice shook as you spoke, but nonetheless, you tried to act calm. "Like good neighbors?"

Loki smiled at you. It was not a friendly smile. It was an 'I'm going to murder you and get off on it' kind of smile.

"Good neighbors? I hardly knew I even had one, given the way you go out of your way to avoid me."

"I'm not the only one who avoids you," you muttered, trying to pull your arm from his steely grip. "And I've only been here two weeks."

His grip tightened. "Ah, new recruit to the posse of jesters they call the Avengers?"

You let go of the bags and they dropped on the floor with a thwack. Then your struggles to be free renewed.

"No, I'm a professional coder, not a superhero, now please let go."

The murderous smile on his face only became more gleeful. "What, no snappy comebacks now?"

He gave a little shake to your arm and your whole body swayed as a result. It was the first time you were at the receiving end of the might of an otherworldly being. You actually feared for your life now.

After much struggling on your part, he let go of your arm. But instead of moving away, he pressed his body against yours. "I could easily crush you with nothing but a wee bit of my strength. I could throw you out of this wretched tower with a flick of my wrist. Do you even know how much trouble you're in?"

"Okay, I'm sufficiently scared now," you agreed, pressing your back against the wall to create some space between the two of you, to no avail. "Can you please back off?"

His eyes darkened and he gave you a once over, all cruel and calculating. "No, I find that I'm rather fond of how fear looks on you."

"Loki…" You called his name as a warning for him to back off. "What kinda statement is that? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There are innumerable things wrong with me," he said, looking down at you with the gaze of a predator, "and you'd have done well to not provoke me."

"I did nothing to provoke you! I tried to move away but you pushed against me!"

"Perhaps you didn't try hard enough." He pushed his body flush against yours as his hands grasped your waist. "Perhaps you wanted me to brush against you."

"No… wha—why would I?" You couldn't even form a coherent sentence—he was too close for comfort. And your stupid brain decided that this was the perfect time to give you feedback on how hot he was.

He was pressed to you so closely that you could feel the definition of his abs and pecks through his dark t-shirt. Your body couldn't help but respond to the proximity. You felt your nipples hardening, much to your embarrassment.

"Well, I'm brushing against you now, and you've done nothing to stop me."

You realized that sad truth a bit too late. You should've pushed him away, or at least tried to, but all you had done was stand there uselessly as he bore down on you and pushed you further into the wall.

"As if I could stop you," you replied meekly.

"You didn't even try."

Just to prove him wrong, you grabbed his shoulders, intending to give him a shove. But you just kept holding on for no reason. The intended shove just didn't come.

"Or maybe… you don't want to," he said, licking his lips as he watched you with curious eyes. There was still an edge to his voice, but it wasn't all anger and rage now. That only served to scare you more.

He lowered his head and spoke teasingly, though his tone was downright sinister. "What happened, mortal? So quiet now. Is something the matter with your tongue?"

His breath fanned across your face and neck, cool like an autumnal breeze. He smelled like a heady mixture of mint, camphor and boreal forests. It was luring you in like a honeyed trap.

"You said that you're sufficiently scared of me. Is fear the only thing you're feeling right now?"

He was taunting you, knowing that your body had gone in another direction than fear. You were getting weirdly turned on by his intimidating presence.

Loki dropped his head further, reaching your exposed neck to inhale deeply. Cold lips landed on your pulse point then, making your knees tremble with their sensual caress. It was wrong, so so wrong, but in this moment, your body was enjoying the attention way too much.

Loki laughed in your ear, sinister and sexy mashed into one melodious sound. "Still incapable to even try to push me away, I see. Interesting…"

He pushed his hand up to cup your breast, running a thumb across your nipple through your clothes. You arched into his hand, cursing your body's sensitivity, but made no move to stop him.

"Very interesting," Loki purred, sucking on your neck while both his hands proceeded to grab and pinch your breasts. Your hands remained passive on his shoulders, frozen in shock and pleasure.

You knew you should've tried to put a stop to it, that it was not okay to let him paw at you like that. But something about a powerful man cornering and overwhelming you made you weak in the knees with mounting desire.

"Oh, this is rich," Loki crooned gleefully, pinching and pulling on your nipples almost to the point of pain. "So you like being manhandled?"

You bit your lip and remained quiet, too ashamed to admit the truth, and too aroused to act on that shame. Your passivity just gave him the handle to keep on with the groping.

"I must say, I'm quite curious to see how far I can take this with you." Oh, you shared that curiosity with him, alright.

His hand popped the button on your jeans and quickly unzipped them. When he slipped past the waistband of your panties, your whole body jerked.

"Please…" you managed to whisper… in protest or in supplication, you weren't sure yourself.

He snaked an arm around your waist to hold you steady as he stared down at you inquiring eyes. His fingers hovered just above your pleasure point, caressing the skin with feather-light touch. He was waiting for you to protest in earnest, to tell him to stop.

Well, so were you.

However, your lips couldn't form a single syllable of objection. Loki took due notice of that and laughed again, moving his hand further down to hold you firmly between your legs.

"You're so wet," he gloated, pressing his fingers to your clit. "Such is your response to my threats? I like how your own body betrays you."

You gasped as his fingers rubbed more insistently on your pleasure point, but still, your body remained pliant to his exploits. Getting bolder, Loki sank his finger deep inside you. Now, you couldn't help but moan.

He pleasured you masterfully, like you were a musical instrument and he a maestro. There was no way you were protesting to that. Climax was just round the corner and your body reached for it a drug.

"Want me to stop?" he asked, fingers stilling inside you. He grabbed the back of your head to make you look up and into his eyes.

Your lips quivered and your body moved to hump his fingers. A low, almost inaudible 'no' escaped your lips.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, dear." Oh, he could, but he clearly wanted you to spell it out.

"No… please don't stop," you cried, opening your legs to give him more access.

"You want to come?"

"Yes," you replied immediately, squeezing his shoulders in a desperate plea.

"Hmmm," he hummed, stroking you slowly as he appeared to be in deep contemplation. "Too bad, my mortal harlot, you can't."

With that, he pulled his hands from you, making you lurch.

You looked at him in absolute shock and he gave you a devious smirk. As you stared, he brought his glistening fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean of your juices.

And then he walked away without saying a single word, sauntering down the corridor, leaving you aroused and frustrated and so damned confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape a horny Loki.

 **WARNING** : Explicit Sexual Content. **Highly dubious consent stuff here (No physical abuse, though).**

 **BASED ON THE FOLLOWING 2 PROMPTS FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:-**  
Both you and Loki live in the Avengers Tower. One day, when he's bored and in a very bad mood, you accidentally brush up against him in passing. He presses you into the wall and whisper some dark, threatening and naughty things in your ear. To your horror (and his surprise) you find it way more arousing than it should be.

Imagine that, when Loki is brought to the Tower for his punishment, everyone is afraid of him and avoids him. You are no exception, but still, in the heat of the moment, you find yourself tangled in sheets underneath Loki's strong body as he fucks you. It was a one night stand and after that, you try to go on normally and avoid him as much as possible. But it's much harder now, when he flirts with you whenever he sees you, and touches you inappropriately when you happen to be alone. He manipulates with you so that even despite your fear, you still give yourself to him.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The charity fundraiser party was in full swing at the Avengers' Tower. SHIELD agents, superheroes, celebrities and other famous people, all were there.

It was kind of overwhelming to witness one of Tony Stark's parties for the first time in your life.

Sipping your cocktail and generally engaging in small talk with fellow partiers, you tried your best to aptly socialize. It was a nice enough setting to enjoy yourself, but you couldn't.

A certain erstwhile villain was making your life hell.

His gaze was set on you. No matter where you decided to go, you felt him watching you. It was extremely unsettling and creepy. Yet, every time your eyes met across the room, jolts of arousal shot through you. And he'd smirk knowingly every damn time, forcing you to look away in shame.

You had been avoiding him since yesterday, when the 'episode' in the corridor happened. You had been convinced that there'd be security footage of that somewhere, and someone would come to you with charges of indecent behavior. But so far, nothing happened. You had a feeling that Loki had a lot to do with that.

He knew magic, after all, and no one was really sure of its true extent and power. There was talk about imposition of curbs on his magic, to ensure that it couldn't be used for destructive ventures, but again, no one you knew was certain of it.

What you certainly knew was that he _had_ used it somehow to manipulate the surroundings while he had his way with you. Well… _nearly_ had his way with you.

You grumbled to yourself… you wouldn't let the so called god of mischief affect you like that. It happened once, it wouldn't happen again. You had even decided to move to another apartment as soon as one was available.

The only reason you were stuck on the same floor as him was because the tower was packed full. Tony Stark even joked about building a new tower to adjust the new recruits. You wished he wasn't joking.

Someone touched your elbow and you started. You looked up to see that it was one of the SHIELD agents you were talking to earlier. He was good looking and charming, and you had tried to flirt with him a bit. But then your eyes had inadvertently landed on Loki, and the glare he had sent in your direction made you run to the other side of the party hall.

"Hey," the agent—Vincent—greeted you once again. "The dance floor seems to be heating up. Wanna have a go?"

You nodded, excited to note that he was interested in you. The evening looked more promising now.

As you hit the dance floor with Vincent, you momentarily forgot all about Loki and focused on enjoying yourself. Vincent was a decent dancer, and you were having a nice time swaying and bouncing with him to the beats of really fun music.

And then the slow music began, where you were pulled in by Vincent to have a grind against him. He was making his intentions quite obvious by now, and you were actually entertaining the idea of taking him to your apartment for the night.

A little fun in the sack didn't hurt anyone, right? You deserved it, as you handled a stressful job and had hardly seen any action recently. That was, not counting the action that was kind of foisted upon you by the god of mischief.

"Hey Vincent," you whispered in his ear as both of you slow danced together. "Would you… like to come up to my apartment?" The question didn't seem out of place, for the party was generally come to a wrap anyway.

Vincent's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Needless to say, the dance floor was abandoned in a hurry.

Your eyes searched for any signs of Loki as you pulled Vincent towards the elevators. He was nowhere to be seen, which gave you a lot of relief. The last you saw of him, he was at Thor's side, looking sulky but resigned.

Once inside the elevator, you pushed yourself against Vincent and kissed him. He was taken aback for a moment, but then he returned the kiss sweetly. You tried to feel the anticipation of a promising, sex-filled night, but somehow, you only felt a lukewarm response from your body.

Anyway, you were determined to scratch the itch.

When the elevator doors opened to your floor, you giggled with excitement and pulled Vincent along, heading to your apartment.

Vincent, however, stopped in his tracks. He was looking straight ahead with a look of pure panic. You turned around to see what had caused him to act this way.

Standing in the corridor was none other than Loki, looking royally pissed off. Oh damn…

He walked towards you and Vincent in a slow, threatening way. Each step was pronounced by the loud thump of his boots against the floor.

Vincent backed away, shoving your hands off him in a hurry.

"I remember you," Loki said, staring straight at Vincent and ignoring you. "You were one of those dimwits who had escorted me to my temporary prison on the helicarrier. I must say, I do hold grudges close to my heart."

With the threat delivered, it didn't take Vincent even a whole second to rush back to the elevator and flee.

You gaped at Loki. What the hell was he trying to accomplish by threatening a SHIELD agent? He was supposed to be friendly with them now.

He turned to you then, courting the same smirk he had been giving you before Vincent had arrived on the scene. Now, it was _your_ turn to flee.

You hadn't even run ten steps when he suddenly appeared in front of you, blocking your exit.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, hands clasped behind his back as he began walking towards you.

You were forced to take steps back as he approached, to keep your distance to him consistent. This, however, was his way of herding you to your apartment door. You realized that when your back hit the door frame.

There was no room to back away now. You couldn't believe you were back in this predicament.

"I must say, you're quite desperate to be fucked," he said harshly, looming over you. "Picking up a near stranger to achieve your goal."

He tsk'ed at you as you gave him a glare of indignation. "He wasn't a stranger!"

"Well, who is he to you?"

"He's an agent." You struggled to define anything else about Vincent, so you tried to put the focus on Loki. "And you hardly have the authority to tell me this, when you yourself dared to touch me. I probably know less about you than about Vincent."

"I'll have to remedy that, then."

" _What_?"

"I'll have you know me better, much better than that _worm_ by the end of this night."

Before you could respond, he pulled you to him by your shoulders and pressed his lips to yours. You flailed in his arms as he picked you off the floor to kiss you thoroughly. Your feet dangled in the air as you helplessly succumbed to his lips.

Against your better judgment, you found yourself liking the feel of his lips over yours, of his tongue around yours. You discovered just how good he tasted.

And good lord could he kiss…

That one kiss caused a flood of arousal in you, where Vincent couldn't even manage a trickle. That was the root of your problem.

When Loki finally released you from his hold, you found him glowering impatiently at the door.

"Open the damned door," he growled, nudging you towards it.

You turned around and punched in the unlocking code with trembling hands. All this while, Loki pressed into you from behind, making it known that he was indeed eager to ravage you.

You tried to convince yourself that you were obeying him under duress, but deep down you knew you were chasing the thrill of the unknown with him.

As soon as the door opened, Loki dragged you inside and closed it with a resounding thump.

He then backed you straight to your bedroom, stalking towards you with hungry eyes, giving off the vibe of a predator that had gone without a meal for far too long.

All the while, you stared at him like a rabbit caught in headlights.

You stopped when your calves hit the bed, feeling confused and unsure of what awaited you. You were scared of his strength and his menacing visage, but at the same time, oddly magnetized by his dangerous persona.

"Are we r-really d-doing this?" you stammered, shivering as he regarded you from head to toe, making you feel awfully anxious and incredibly turned on.

He didn't respond to you, just kept gazing at you like you were a buffet and he a ravenous man. And then his hands shot out and ripped your dress from your body in a single move. You gasped, shaken and completely off balance.

He pushed you on to the bed and you let him, your body once again refusing to resist his advances.

His eyes roved all over your newly exposed skin while he loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I… I'm not sure about this," you mumbled, pushing yourself higher on the bed, away from him, as your confused brain tried to make sense of the present situation.

Loki cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at you as his tie and shirt hit the floor, revealing his sculpted upper body musculature. "You want to be fucked, don't you?"

You gulped nervously. "Kind of… but… ugh."

"My confused little mortal, you should feel grateful, for you're going be taken by a God," he stated arrogantly as he stared you down.

"I didn't ask you to!" you protested, yelping as he quickly pounced on to the bed and grabbed your legs. You fell against the bed as he pulled, trembling in a weird combo of fear and arousal.

"Loki… please," you began, your hands fluttering against his bare arms.

He pushed you into the mattress as his face hovered over yours, his mesmerizing eyes boring into you. "Let me make it clear to you. I will ravish you, and you will love it. So you'd do well to drop the pretence of resistance."

You swallowed thickly, wondering if you were actually _pretending_ to resist. When his lips descended on yours again, your vacillation with your desires remained, but it was steadily leaning towards lust rather than self preservation.

The battle didn't last all that long.

Your hesitant acquiescence showed when you accepted the touch of his hands as they roamed all over your body. It showed as he deepened the kiss and you moaned in response. Your mind warred with itself, though, as you knew he was dangerous and stronger than any other guy you had intimately known.

But that was your weakness—a strong, dominating man pushing your limits and making you surrender. It was a running fantasy of yours, but never the one you'd dare to try out or even mention to anyone.

Loki was tapping into that dark recess of your mind, where propriety went for a toss and you wanted to be forced into pleasure. It was why your body was responding to him with such enthusiasm despite the fear.

He broke the kiss and turned you on your stomach, exposing your back to him. The hook of your bra gave him a bit of a pause, but he was quick to figure it out and open it. It was brushed off your shoulders hastily as his lips sucked and nipped down your back, moving steadily lower.

You could do little else but twitch and gasp under his attentions.

He pulled your panties down just enough to expose your ass, which grabbed and kneaded to his heart's content. You nervously wondered if he'd leave bruises, but didn't complain.

"Turn around and face me," he ordered, pushing off you.

You shifted on your back slowly, with your hands crossed over your chest. He batted your hands away and cupped your breasts eagerly, rubbing your nipples with his thumbs.

"So soft," he groaned in appreciation, "I like how you feel in my hands, and I must say it's a most pleasant surprise." Pinching and pulling and teasing followed, leaving you writhing under him.

He moved lower then, and removed your panties quickly. You helped him along by raising your legs compliantly. He pulled your thighs apart and gazed you at you with a feral hunger, making you fidget anxiously.

Your disquiet, however, turned into eagerness and desperation the moment his fingers and mouth descended on your aroused flesh. You panted and moaned and begged for release, much to Loki's amusement.

His mouth left your pleasure point just as you were about to come, and he looked at you with a devious smile. "Do you want to come?"

"P-please don't p-pull away," you whimpered, humping his fingers frantically, fearing he'd repeat the cruelty of the previous day.

Loki chuckled and hummed against your clit then, sending pleasurable vibrations down your core. You cried out as you finally found your release against his mouth and fingers.

He didn't relent, though, and his assault on your aroused and swollen flesh became more intense. You shrieked and tried to push him away, but it only egged him on. It was too much to bear, but he left you with no other option but to give in and take it.

Helpless against the attack of his tongue and fingers, you came a second time quickly, sobbing and mumbling incoherently. Thankfully, he let up and let you catch your breath, though you knew it wouldn't be for long.

You heard the rustle of fabric and discerned that he was getting fully undressed. Silently, you turned your head and watched him.

Oh, naked Loki was a treat for the eyes…

But… as your eyes drifted lower and settled on his fully aroused form, you were prompted to wonder if you'd be able to walk normally the next day.

* * *

 _Do let me know how you liked or did not like it. It makes me a better writer._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Time for some plot, a presentation and reluctant public sex shenanigans.

* * *

You made your way to your office cabin slowly, gingerly, trying your best to appear _normal_ … trying not to appear like a freaking god with a monster between his legs completely ravaged you last night.

With that thought, memories from the previous night assaulted your mind once again.

Him pinning you to the bed while fucking you with the force of a sledgehammer, taking the term ' _fucked into the mattress_ ' a little too literally…

Him murmuring the lewdest things in your ear as his hard length plowed into you from behind…

Him telling you to scream his name, for he loved it…

Loki had been relentless, and you could do nothing else but take it as he held you in his clutches. The sheer power of his actions, the command he wielded over you, all had served to take control away from you.

And when he was done with you, you had been left trembling and panting on your bed. Your eyes had been glassy and unfocused, but you had felt the intensity of his gaze on you while he had dressed himself. Your mind had been a jumble of thoughts, with most of them flitting around all the sexual exploits he had drawn from you.

You hadn't been fucked… you had been _owned_. And the dark, forbidden parts of your mind had rejoiced in that. You had no choice but to admit that him being forceful had been a huge turn on. It was your deepest, darkest fantasy come true.

Now, in the light of the day, your actions of last night came back to haunt you. You'd have been okay with it if it were any other random guy. But no… it was _Loki_. He was fucked up on many levels, his past villainy was still fresh in everyone's minds, and he was still kind of evil in the way he had treated you.

You knew you had essentially put your hand in a hornet's nest.

Now, you'd have to try to avoid him even more than you did earlier.

You had just about settled down at your workstation when Tony Stark called you and asked you to come over to his office. You groaned in resignation and made the trek, awful as it was in your present condition.

"So, _Matrix_ , I've noticed that you've put in a lot of good work in our latest project, and it's quite impressive," Stark claimed as he swung sideways in his chair, facing you across the table. "The presentation will be on in a few minutes, everyone will be attending."

"Really? Awesome!" Excitement flooded your veins upon hearing his words of praise, so much that you didn't even react to the nickname he'd just given you. "Everyone? As in…?"

"All the technicians and programmers in my employ, plus the Avengers. It's a security program after all, and they need to be in on it. I'm keeping SHIELD off it for now, but I'm sure either Clint or Nat would share the info." He seemed kind of pissed off after uttering that last sentence. Interesting.

"I'm sure they'll like it as well. Less threats to Earth equals less headaches for them," you reasoned, tapping your fingers against your seat to release some of your excitement.

"Yeah, about that…" Stark began after a few beats. "I have an assignment for you, but I need to trust you fully for it. And I'm telling you from the get go that your career's future depends on how well you handle it."

You wondered what that meant, until he passed you a non-disclosure agreement. That confused you, because you had already signed a non-disclosure agreement while entering Stark's employ.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking," said Stark, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. "This agreement is strictly for the _assignment_ I'm giving you. And no one other than both of us—you and I—are aware of it. I want it to remain that way."

"I'm _still_ not aware of it," you blurted, growing nervous thinking about what sort of crazy stuff might be coming your way. "And I don't wanna do anything illegal."

"That's a relative term," he argued, giving you a reassuring smile. "And don't worry, I'll pay you extra for this work."

"What do I have to do?"

"Use your coding skills to keep an eye on certain parts of SHIELD. There's some weird shit going on there."

Your eyes widened in shock. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I probably lack the subtlety and the time required for it."

"Why me?"

"You're the best I've got right now, and I've tested you thoroughly."

So, the security program you helped in designing had been a test of sorts?

Stark gave you a leveled a stare which said that he meant business.

"Okay… but what if they find out?" The thought of that happening was unsettling enough to make you shudder in fear.

"Try not to let them find out, but don't fret, I have your back." Stark winked at you and handed you a pen.

He obviously wasn't going to give you the time to think it over. It was a tempting offer, and the money you could earn through it was four times the salary you were getting.

For the first time since you accepted his job offer, you kind of regretted it. Still, you signed the agreement.

* * *

As you exited Stark's office, you came face to face with none other than Loki. You were so startled to see him that a little squeak escaped you as you stopped in front of him.

He leered at you, and then tried to block your path as you made an awkward attempt to walk past him. His behavior only added to your nerves.

"I had thought that after last night I'd find you running towards me rather than away from me," he said, grasping your wrist. "Or maybe you like being chased and hunted down like a quarry. Hmm?"

His cold grip made you shiver, reminding you of how the temperature difference between your body and his had created new sensations inside you last night.

"Please, now is not the time to—"

The door to Stark's office opened, and immediately, Loki let go of your hand. You took a step away from him in a hurry, just as Stark emerged, walking with a purpose towards the presentation room. He saw you and gave you a curt nod of acknowledgment, nothing more. You remained quiet.

He then focused on Loki and gave him a wry smile. "Reindeer Games, I never thought you'd respond to my invite. I guess there is still hope for you!"

"I merely came to refresh my knowledge of the meager Midgardian technology, Stark, don't flatter yourself." The statement was delivered with such contempt, it almost felt tangible.

Stark simply rolled his eyes and opened the door to the presentation room in fake deference to Loki. "Please come in, your highness, grace this hall with your glorious presence."

You silently giggled at Stark's antics, all the while Loki glared at him as he walked in.

The presentation room filled in with Stark's employees quickly. The rest of the Avengers' team came in soon after, but Thor was nowhere to be seen.

You noticed how Loki chose to sit in the back, and everyone seemed to avoid sitting anywhere near him, including the superheroes.

"Stark," he called from the back, "Send one of your minions to explain this absurd endeavour to me. Make it a little more engaging and I might be persuaded to help with it."

You heard a collective groan throughout the crowd. Loki was trying his best to be as annoying as possible.

Stark sighed and looked in the general direction of the front row. His eyes landed on you, and you saw the decision being made in a split second.

"Matrix, please go and do the needful. You know about this project in depth, go fry his brains."

You scowled and tried to speak up, but Stark gave you the look that said ' _I know you're not thrilled about this, neither of us are, but you gotta do what you gotta do_.'

There was no way out. You kind of hated Stark in that moment.

Slowly, you rose from your seat and walked towards the back of the room, where Loki was waiting. He looked thoroughly bored, but you could see the obvious glee in his eyes.

It was humiliating in a way, to sit with your tormentor and explain mundane things to him while the not so mundane details about your thorough fucking at his hands assaulted your memory.

The lights dimmed as you reached your intended seat, shrouding the room in darkness. Even though a crowd was right next to you, the prospect of sitting in a darkened room with Loki was making you nervous.

"Let me give you the basics of the project first…," you began as soon as you sat down, wanting to keep everything work oriented between the two of you.

"Hush now," he interrupted, shifting closer to you. "I know all about this project and I know that you're deeply involved in it."

"Then why did you ask…?" You looked at him in surprise, and he gave you a predatory grin which answered your question. The asshole did the whole charade of ' _not knowing about the project_ ' to see if Stark would do the predictable thing and send you. It all worked out as he had wished.

You tried to shift away from him, but he put an arm around you and stopped you from doing so.

"Now let's talk about what I actually wanted to discuss. There's a change in your gait," he whispered in your ear as you glanced around nervously. "Are you still sore and distended from our activities of last night?"

You blushed deeply but remained silent, hiding your face from him with the curtain of your hair. This was exactly why you didn't want to sit here. He was trying to rub it in your face, by mentioning last night, by reminding you how easily you had capitulated to his demands.

Before you, the screen came to life and the project presentation began playing. You were too worried to pay it any mind.

"Answer me," he all but ordered, his voice low and menacing.

"Yes," you answered, closing your eyes in shame.

He brushed your hair away, removing your flimsy blind of safety.

"Look at me."

You did as he asked, not wanting to attract the attention of anyone in the crowd.

"Do you want me to make it better?" he asked, his eyes dancing with delight.

"Loki, please…" You didn't know what to do. You simply tried to plead with him, though unsure of what exactly you were pleading for.

"I'll make it feel good," he said, making a waving move with his hand. "I'll make it feel blissful."

The next thing you knew, his hand was under your skirt, creeping higher.

"There are people around us, are you mad?" you whispered, staring at him with widening eyes.

"So you'd be fine with it if the people weren't here?"

His hand was rubbing against your panties now, tantalizing you with light nudges to your clit. It was arousing you despite the soreness.

"Just… don't start with this." You grabbed his forearm, but couldn't pull his hand out from under your skirt.

"Why not?" he countered. "You let me play with you last night. You pleaded with me to fuck you, again and again. Suddenly feeling demure now?"

"Oh god… if someone sees me like this, I'm ruined."

"Then remain quiet and don't attract attention to yourself."

"But… but… this is indecent," you let out weakly as he pulled your panties to the side to rub your clit in slow circles.

"That's why it's fun. Now open wide, darling." Once again, you found yourself following his orders. Your legs opened up to allow him more access.

Your eyes scanned the crowd to see if anyone noticed Loki's shenanigans in the back, but everyone seemed to be riveted with the presentation.

You heard Loki whisper in a foreign tongue then, and suddenly, an electric feeling jolted you, focused right at your clit. You bit your lip to remain silent as the electric buzz intensified. What the hell was he doing?

You had no idea what was going on, and it scared you. As you stared into his eyes with obvious panic, he brought his other hand up to gesture a ' _shhh_ ' to you.

His still buzzing fingers dipped into your wetness then, and you stiffened in discomfort. But soon enough, the ache between your legs evaporated, leaving behind a pleasant feeling as the buzzing stopped.

You realized that the pleasant feeling was him finger-fucking you, stimulating all your pleasure points.

Once again, stirrings of panic rose in your mind as you looked ahead. Loki was pleasuring you in a room full of people. And yet, you were letting him… you were enjoying it, even.

"You're so wet, you're practically drenching my fingers," he crooned in your ear, his cold lips brushing against your earlobe.

You _were_ obscenely wet, and it was embarrassing. You had nothing to say for your traitorous body.

"I bet you would still let me touch you, even if the people were watching. What say you?"

You just shook your head mutely, trying to keep from making any noise.

He chuckled, curving his fingers inside you as he intensified their movements. "Oh, I know the answer to that, even if you don't. Now be a dear and come for me."

"Someone will hear… see," you said brokenly, even as you felt yourself contract around his fingers.

"I don't care if someone will see or hear you, you will come for me. Right here, right now," he growled in your ear, holding you tighter in his grip.

As if his words were an express command and you were compelled to listen to them, you came, hard, with his fingers drawing out your pleasure against your will. You whimpered quietly as you writhed in his arms, hoping that no one in the room decided to turn their heads in your direction.

The presentation came to a conclusion as you regained your lost breath. Loki removed his hold on you and sat back against his chair, licking his fingers slowly as he looked ahead at the now dimming screen.

You exited the room before the lights came on or anyone had a chance to stand up. You simply wanted to get the hell out of there before anyone saw your reddened, post orgasmic face.

Once outside, you took deep, calming breaths as you headed for the elevators.

You wanted to avoid bumping into anyone in this state and your cabin seemed like a nice sanctuary. You knew you wouldn't encounter anyone around there right now, as everyone was still inside the presentation room.

Once on your office's floor, you nearly sprinted to reach your safe haven.

You didn't make it far when a hand grabbed your arm and pulled you towards a supply closet. You knew that grip well by now, and you struggled against it.

* * *

Response _is appreciated. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Loki does what he wants, obviously. There's no denying him. Also, there's a thing called plot happening as well.

* * *

"Just what do you want now?" you asked irately, wrenching your arm free of Loki's grasp once you were both inside the closet. "And how did you reach here so fast?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at you, even though a smile played on his lips. "How I reached here isn't relevant. Should you not be thanking me for easing your pains?"

You could feel the heat coming off your ears now, as you tried to face him with a brave front. The fact that he had finger-fucked you just minutes ago dampened the effect, though.

"No, I'm not thanking you, since you were the cause of it."

"Well, then I shall reverse the effect." With that he grabbed your shoulders and turned you around to face the closet door.

"What are you—" You couldn't even form a whole sentence, finding that in a short second, he had flipped your skirt and pulled your panties down.

A whole lot of jostling happened then. He pulled you back against his chest. You struggled to get free. In the midst of all that thrashing, he was somehow able to pull his erection free. He kicked your legs open and you increased your struggles, even as you got wetter and wetter all throughout it.

Loki bent you over slightly and canted his hips forward. And just like that, you found yourself stuffed full of the monster again. You were so wet that it went in without much of a problem this time round.

"You were saying something?" he grunted in your ear as he began moving in and out of you.

"I—I fucking hate you!" you moaned, your traitorous body surging against him to take him deeper. Your hands were extended towards the closet door, as if wanting to escape, but the rest of your body remained in his thrall as he fucked you from behind.

"You may hate me, but you love the way I take you," he stated with an assertive thrust, taking your breath away. "You love the way I force you into pleasure."

"No… that's not true!" That was so so true… it was kind of scary that he understood you on such an intrinsic level.

His movements became unhurried then, as he took you in deep, languorous strokes. Slowly and surely, he pretty much fucked all the protests out of you.

"You can deny it all you want, darling. Your struggles are but a sham to keep your self-image," he grunted, slipping his hand inside your top, "But deep down, your body is begging to be taken. It's why you always end up either with my fingers or my cock in your pussy."

There it was, your secret desire to be forced, exposed like a raw nerve, and Loki was bent on exploiting it fully. You could say nothing to refute his claim, you didn't utter a word to him then, as he owned you once again. You were too ashamed of the harsh truth of his words and too overwhelmed by his actions.

As his movements grew more forceful, your whole frame bounced and shook. His arms were the only thing anchoring you in place, holding you close as he took his fill of pleasure from you.

Your orgasm approached fast, and you were unable to keep yourself quiet. Moans and gasps passed from your lips, in tandem with his vigorous thrusts.

"You better keep quiet, for people are now passing by outside," he warned, his lips nipping at your earlobe, "and I'm sure you don't want to expose yourself."

He was right, you could hear people milling about outside, and hence, you tried to keep quiet. He, in turn, tried to make it difficult for you to remain silent as he reached down to rub your clit.

It was clear that he was thoroughly enjoying your fear of discovery, for he laughed at your suppressed sobs of pleasure. And for some fucked-up reason, it worked to push you towards your climax. Your hands fluttered uselessly by your side as he held you caged in his arms, fucking you mercilessly throughout your orgasm.

"Oh yes, come, my mortal harlot," growled savagely into your ear as he buried himself deep inside of you, amplifying your peak of pleasure. "Take all of my cock, all of my seed."

You felt him throb and spurt inside you, reaching his climax in a torrent of guttural groans. By now you were hanging limply in his arms, lost in the afterglow while he rutted into you.

When he was done, he released you from his grasp and you leaned against the closet walls to recover. Suddenly, you felt a snap at your legs and looked down to see that he had ripped your panties off.

"What…" You looked at him in shock. "Why?"

"Because I feel like it," he replied, giving you his typical evil smirk as he pocketed the torn panties. "And don't even think to argue."

"I could report you, you know," you said in a small voice, totally lacking conviction. "Everyone would believe me."

"You could, but you won't."

"Why not?"

He pushed you against the closet wall and took your lips in a heated kiss. At the same time, his fingers pushed between your legs and cradled your wet, swollen flesh, making you gasp into his mouth. You were highly sensitive after the thorough fucking he had given you. He knew it, but that didn't stop him from playing with you some more.

He pulled back slightly, so that his lips brushed against yours with every spoken word.

"You know why you won't report me. Because these lips hunger for me," he said, pushing two long fingers inside you to emphasize which lips he was talking about. "And for them to be slaked, these lips"—He nipped and pulled at your mouth with his teeth—"must remain silent."

He stroked between yours legs till you were a quivering mess, and then, in a mean move, pulled out his fingers from you.

"Now right your clothes and go back to your little chamber. I'm sure you have work to do."

He licked his lips and watched you like a hawk as you tried to straighten out your disheveled appearance. And no matter how much you tried, you couldn't get rid of the post-fuck look. Reluctantly, you looked up at him.

"I can't go out looking like this," you stated anxiously, your hands still trying to smoothen the stubborn wrinkles in your clothes.

He flicked his wrist and suddenly, your clothes were wrinkle free and your hair was back to its usual style, no longer a rat's nest. However, you noticed that he didn't do anything for the mess between your legs.

"Th-thank you…" you blurted out grudgingly, "but I do need panties."

"No, you don't."

Your lips parted in indignation. "What?"

He lowered his head till his gaze leveled with yours, intimidating you with its intensity. "You heard me, darling. I want you go bare beneath that unassuming skirt of yours. I want you to feel my seed dripping between your legs as you walk out of here. Now off you go."

He opened the closet door and gestured for you to exit, ignoring your reddened face—or perhaps enjoying it.

You felt kind of humiliated as you walked back to your cabin sans your panties. His cum trickled from between your legs and marked your thighs, just as he had stated.

A lot of tissues got sacrificed as you cleaned yourself once reaching the cabin. You were so angry at yourself, because even this humiliation that Loki imposed on you resulted in a fresh wave of arousal.

* * *

You entered your cabin in a hurry, wanting to settle down at your workstation as quickly as possible. You were running a few minutes late and didn't want to delay work any further.

Further delay, however, was inevitable, it seemed…

Loki was sitting in your office chair, fiddling with your Captain America and Iron Man bobbleheads. He put them back in their place and turned the chair to face you as you stared at him in surprise.

For a whole week, you had seen neither hide nor hair of him, as he and the other Avengers had gone off on a mission together. Now, he was back, smiling deviously at you as his fingers made a come-hither gesture to call you over.

God, those evil fingers…

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a fake sweetness that grated on your nerves.

"Loki, we're done," you stated with as much assertiveness as you could muster. "Please leave."

"Are we?" he asked, tilting his head and tipping his chin forth, looking speculatively at you.

"Yes."

His eyes narrowed. You knew that look by now—he was taking your rejection as a challenge. You needed to get away from him. Quickly.

As you turned towards the cabin door, it slammed shut on its own, trapping you inside. You gaped at Loki, who simply waved his hands dismissively.

"The door shall remain locked till I release it."

"Why?"

"Because I need you to answer me. Are we really done here?"

"No… I'm not having any kind of talk with you." You shook your head, backing away towards the door "Just… no."

"Who said we were about to have a conversation?"

He shot out of the chair and grasped both your shoulders, pulling you against his chest. All that sudden movement was disorienting, and as a result, you fell right into his embrace. He kissed you hard, forcing your mouth open as his tongue chased yours.

Just that one kiss was enough to make you wet between your legs.

"Are we done?" he asked quietly as he removed his lips from yours. You didn't answer.

He tore your top open then, making you shriek in surprise. You tried to pull it together, or whatever scraps were left of it, but he shoved your hands away. Then, in a single move, he pushed your bra down to release your breasts and fondled them enthusiastically, like they were his personal toys.

And the worst part was that he wasn't being harsh with your body like he had been with your clothes. His touch was persistent but oh so seductive. Even the little pinches he delivered on your nipples weren't hurtful—just purely arousing. His touch was so enticing that you found yourself pushing your chest right into his hands.

Once he was done playing with your breasts, he dragged you to your workstation and proceeded to bend you over it. You struggled against his actions, but it was feeble and fading fast.

When he pulled your pants and panties down together, your struggles were but in name only. You were dripping wet and eager for his touch.

"Ooh, look at you," he groaned, fingers brushing against your clit, spreading your arousal all around it. "These lips surely aren't saying that we're done."

You shook your head in denial, even as your body welcomed his touch. Your legs spread on their own, giving him the go-ahead to delve deeper into you, which he readily did.

"So tell me again, are we done?" He laughed cruelly, sliding his fingers in and out of you at a maddeningly slow pace to tease you with the promise of a climax.

"Ugh… Loki, please," you whispered, humping his fingers to increase the friction.

"I cannot hear you, darling. Are we done?" He then increased the intensity of his strokes inside you, making you jerk in response.

"No!" you half yelled, half moaned, just on the brink of a wonderful orgasm. That's when he removed his fingers, leaving you unsatisfied.

"That's more like it," he said, covering your body with his, his arousal coming to rest against your entrance. You knew what was coming next, and your body rejoiced in anticipation.

When he finally pushed inside you, your body arched in pleasure and there was no denying it. You were once again caught in a pattern of sexual surrender with Loki, and you were enjoying it.

"How could you even think that we're done. We're not even close to being done," he growled, thrusting into you in quick strokes.

You shook your head as your eyes rolled back in pleasure. God… it was bliss, especially after a week of nothing in the name of sex.

He grabbed your neck from behind and began fucking you more vigorously, causing the whole workstation to shudder. The Cap and Iron Man bobbleheads shook and jiggled with every thrust Loki gave, looking as if they were shaking their heads in disapproval.

"You can't… keep doing this… to me," you muttered between his thrusts, shivering in the dark sexual high your body was riding.

"Oh, I beg to differ. Now answer me again, darling, are we done here?" Loki asked, reaching between your legs to deliver light slaps on your clit.

You cried out in shock and pleasure, uttering a vehement 'no' in reply to his demands. But he continued tormenting you with the slaps, right till you climaxed.

His thrusts ceased and he pushed deep within you in an unrelenting grind, right as you began contracting around him. A low groan came from him… and then he was shuddering inside you as he joined you in orgasmic delight.

You lay beneath him, inert and subdued, as he filled you with his essence. The quivers of your orgasm were still there, but they were receding quickly.

"We're done when I say that we're done," he murmured, brushing your hair aside to plant kisses on your shoulder. "Do you understand?"

You nodded, but didn't utter a word of acknowledgement.

Suddenly, your hotline to Stark beeped, jerking you out of your sex induced passivity. You tried to push Loki off you in order to receive Stark's message, but he held you down with his body.

"What's the hurry?" he asked, biting your shoulder lightly. "I'm sure Stark can wait."

"No, he can't." You tried to slither from beneath him, but it didn't work. His arms were literally holding you in place, pinned to the table. "Please get off me, this may be important!"

"Why such panic, darling. Is it about that secret assignment he gave you?"

You froze.

Panic didn't even begin to cover the surge of emotions you were feeling right now.

Loki knew about your secret assignment against SHIELD. Your life was officially about to be ruined…

* * *

 _Dear readers, the bobbleheads are judging you right now. Hard... :P_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** **More naughty times, a call, and a lesson to not get drunk on empty stomach.**

* * *

Loki watched you intently while you talked to Stark over the hotline, his hand resting possessively over your hip. You were completely naked as you stood at your workstation, your clothes now in Loki's magical hold.

Your face was hot and beet red, and your hands trembled as they held the receiver to your ear. Talking to your boss in a state of undress had not been on your to-do list for today, or any day.

Loki was such an asshole to have put you in such a demeaning situation…

"Got anything for me?" Stark asked, sounding tired as hell.

"Uh… not yet."

"See to it that you report to me if you find anything suspicious, no matter how small or insignificant it appears to be. Okay?"

"Will do. What about the project we were about to start at the lab itself?" You were trying to sound casual, but you weren't sure that it was working. Talking was hard when you could feel the hand on your hip slipping towards the apex of your legs.

"That's gonna be underway soon. I've just come back from a mission, Matrix, gimme a break."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. How was it?"

You tried to bat Loki's hand away. The attempt was useless against his insistent touch.

"Well, let's just say… explosive?"

"Seems like the usual then."

Stark laughed at your deadpan tone. Loki chose that moment to insert a finger inside you. You gave him a pleading look, and he gave you an indifferent one in return.

"Oh, one more thing. Reindeer Games will be joining us at the lab. I'll be testing his magic, working against and with our devices, and you'll have to input that in your coding. It's miracle that he even agreed, the diva that he is."

Loki grinned, looking pleased that he was being mentioned, and his finger began moving inside you with tantalizing strokes.

"Oh? Okay…" you croaked, grabbing Loki's hand to make him stop.

"Wow, not even a bit enthused, huh? Don't let him dampen your spirits, Matrix."

"Yeah." Oh, he certainly wasn't dampening your spirits…

"I know he can be annoying, but we gotta ignore it to learn more about the mechanics of his magic."

"Right…" You were now reduced to one word answers, as Loki had decided to full on finger-fuck you. God, you hated him…

Stark paused. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, I actually have a headache. But otherwise, yeah," you mumbled, trying not to gasp and give away the fact that you were now humping two very long fingers.

"You need time off?"

"No. I'll be fine." No, you were certainly not going to be fine.

"Just make sure that you cure it by tomorrow. I want you at your best when we start at the lab."

"Sure," you ground out, just as Loki began rubbing your clit with his thumb, not faltering even slightly on the rhythm he had formed inside you.

"Alright then, do your thing, and don't hesitate to reach me in case of a find."

"I will."

"Later, Matrix."

You put the receiver down and hung your head in shame as Loki continued playing with you, leading you to another climax at his hand. You could do nothing to stop him, even though you wanted to. It didn't help that your body once again got off on the humiliation of it all.

When you were done trembling and gasping from your orgasm, he pulled his fingers out and gave you his usual arrogant smirk.

"I like the fact that I can make you come apart anywhere, anytime, and in nearly any situation," he purred, lifting one of your legs up to line his erection against your wetness.

"Please, no more." You looked up at him with anxious eyes, hoping that he'd listen.

"Seeing you come so deliciously has whetted my appetite once again, darling," he confessed, still keeping himself poised for entry. "I'll be gentler this time, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, that's not… I just…" you gasped as his head slipped inside your folds. "You, SHIELD… please. I can't."

"Can't let anyone know?" he asked, sliding further in.

You nodded, sighing in surrender now, as he plunged fully inside you.

"I assure you," he said, holding you more firmly against him, not yet moving, "It wasn't my intent to use your secret to coerce you. You've yielded to me anyway."

"Then why mention it?" you griped, turning your face away as he came closer.

"To let you know that I'm aware of it." He kissed your neck and jaw, and his cool lips on your heated skin made you shiver.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll do what I think befits the situation."

The thrusts began then, slow but steady, making you shudder with every movement. Your insides were already sensitive from the pounding you had received from him earlier. It heightened the impact of all his movements now.

"Don't… don't tell on me," you pleaded, grabbing onto his neck and shoulders as he drove into you.

"I won't divulge your secret, if you don't divulge ours."

"I won't." You were quick to agree, knowing full well that he wasn't above using your secret as leverage against you, to keep you compliant.

"Good. We have an understanding."

He then turned your face towards his and took your lips in a long, sensual kiss. You opened up and let him in, losing yourself to his seduction once again, like a broken record.

* * *

You were in a club, all by yourself, dealing with your problems in what seemed to be the universal way—drinking them away.

No friends were called over, because you were scared to spill the beans on everything, from SHIELD to Loki. And that was a big no-no.

Why exactly were you even here? You had no idea, it just seemed like a rational thought at the moment you decided to do it.

You looked around at the people in the club, wondering if you'd recognize anyone. No one seemed familiar. That was both a comforting and a disheartening thought. You craved company, but were too terrified of seeking it.

You were certain that you hadn't thought life would take this turn when you had joined Stark Industries. Instead, you had thought that it would take a successful, happy turn. How did things go wrong so fast? How did you get trapped in a world of lies?

You were a programmer, not a spy. Lies and subterfuge wasn't your thing, and yet, now you were forced to rely on these very skills. Skills you were sure you weren't even average at, let alone decent.

Grabbing your drink, you took a big gulp and closed your eyes, wanting to get lost in the ensuing alcoholic void that'd be your brain. Soon.

A hand came down on yours then. A cold hand.

There was no mistaking who that hand belonged to, even though your eyes were still closed.

"Leave me alone," you grumbled, unwilling to open your eyes and face the root of your problems. "Go away."

You expected an arrogant comeback, something that put you in your place, but he said nothing. He just kept his hand resting over yours, stopping you from taking another gulp of your drink.

"What do you want?" you asked, reluctantly opening your eyes to face him. "Another round of force-fucking me into the nearest flat surface?" Even as you said that rather irately, you were taken by a shot of arousal that made your body buzz.

Such sick, twisted thing… you hated your mind and body in that moment.

Loki looked at you evenly as you went through your inner struggle. You gave him what you hoped was a blank stare, and not a lusty one. The last thing you needed was to encourage him.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked casually, finally deciding to speak.

"What, you don't fuck girls who are on empty stomach?"

He gave you a look that totally said 'judging you right now' and you couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculousness of that.

"I choose to fuck the ones who are sober enough to enjoy it."

You rolled your eyes and tried to pull your hand from under his, to have another go at your drink, but he didn't let you. That pissed you off and you glared at him.

"Take your hand off!"

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked again, ignoring your demand.

"The fuck do you care?"

Loki's expression changed from even to stern in a split second. That sobered you up a bit, and aroused you even more.

"Get up," he commanded, his voice a low growl.

You shot up from your seat so fast, you weren't even sure what happened… did you just follow his orders like a freaking dog?

And then he pulled you in his arms and on to his lap. He did it so effortlessly, you couldn't even fight it.

Once settled over his thighs, he kept you in place by the weight of his arm around your waist. You could do little more than squirm. Your drink was completely forgotten, lying abandoned on the table in front of you.

A scared thought crept up… he wouldn't do anything sexual in a crowded place like a club, would he?

The thought was equal parts disturbing and well, grudgingly exciting.

"Let me go," you protested meekly, the alcohol making everything blurry and slow, rendering you completely defenseless against him.

Loki laughed in your ear and proceeded to order some food.

What the fuck?

"What are you trying to do?" you asked, still squirming in his grip.

"To feed you, since you seem disinclined to do so yourself."

You looked on with confusion as the food arrived. It was essentially all finger food, which baffled you. Until Loki started feeding you, that is.

It was strangely erotic, eating from his hand, with his elegant fingers offering you a delicious fare, a promise of more, later…

And it wasn't just strictly about the food. Loki took full advantage of having you in his lap. He kissed your neck every now and then, between the food bites, while his hand on your waist stroked up and down sensually. He even rubbed your nipples, surreptitiously, right through your top and lacy bra.

All of this kept you in a near constant state of arousal, despite the fact that you were drunk and pretty unsettled.

"Can I finish my drink?" you asked him after eating your finger sandwich. You were reduced to seeking permission now, knowing that rebelling would get you nowhere.

He rolled his eyes and handed you your drink. You drank it quickly, worried that he might take it away again. Things got even more blurry then, and you found yourself leaning on to him, feeling drowsy.

You were a sleepy drunk, always.

The last conscious thought you had, before officially passing out, was that it felt nice to stick your nose into the crook of his neck and inhale deeply. He smelt so good…

* * *

You woke up with a headache, which wasn't surprising, since you had deliberately and stupidly gotten drunk. What surprised you was that you were still clothed, and in Loki's arms.

You blinked several times to adjust your sight to the dark room, realizing that you were not in your own bed. It wasn't hard to guess whose bed it was.

Shifting in his arms, you tried to move away, but he tightened them around you.

"Where to?" he asked, and you noticed that his voice didn't sound heavy with sleep.

"Bathroom," you replied succinctly, trying to see his face and read his expression. It was too dark and you were unsuccessful in doing so.

"Fine." He let you go, and you practically ran to the bathroom, feeling like your bladder might burst.

Upon returning, you tried to creep out the bedroom and ultimately, out of his apartment.

You found the door securely locked, with the static of his magic covering it fully. You paced in the living room for a while, feeling the headache worsening by the minute.

You were unsure of what you were supposed to do now. Loki knew you were here, and that you had attempted to escape. But he hadn't sought you out. What could you do now, if not escape?

With a reluctant sigh, you returned to the bedroom.

"It took you a while," he said, rising from the bed to approach you. "Were you planning to leave without saying farewell?"

"I thought you were sleeping," you mumbled, staring intently at the floor. "I have a headache, I need to leave."

Without another word, he touched your forehead and murmured something you couldn't understand. The magical static flowed from his fingers then, and right into your temple. You jerked and tried to back away, but his other hand grabbed you and kept you close.

Within a few seconds, the static was gone, along with your headache. Well, wasn't that handy?

"Better?" he asked, looking down at you.

You nodded mutely, feeling so extremely awkward that it almost felt like a tangible thing.

"Come." He pulled you along as he went back to bed. There was little you could do to protest, pretty sure that protesting wasn't going to work with him. It never did.

You were stiff as a rod as he settled underneath the sheets and drew you into the cage of his arms once again.

"Relax," he all but ordered, rubbing his hands up and down your back. It was a soothing gesture, and it felt all wrong coming from him.

You were certain that he would begin with the ruthless seduction anytime now. You were even anticipating it, with your body growing wet and hot with just the thought of it happening. Pavlov's dog had nothing on you, it seemed.

"Why did you agree to it, if it scares you so?"

His question startled you. It wasn't what you were expecting.

"What? Agree to what?"

"The spying assignment."

"I… don't really know. It seemed like a good decision at the time."

Why were you even having this discussion? Wasn't he supposed to be fucking you already?

"You wanted the riches that Stark offered you, yes?"

"Yeah, and also, to impress him," you stated honestly, a bit relieved to finally have the matter out in the open with someone. Though, that Loki wasn't the one you had expected to have this discussion with.

"Ah, not the wisest motivation to have." Something about the way he said it made it seem like he wasn't just talking about your circumstances. You let it slide, though.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways," he answered enigmatically. "I know everything that goes on in the lives of your heroes."

He pulled you closer then, in a manner that you feel his breath on your shoulder from behind.

"Were you listening to us when he offered me the assignment?" How else would he have known that Stark had lured you in with money?

"Perhaps. Now sleep."

You blinked in confusion once again. Was he not going to seduce you? At all?

But… you were aroused as hell…

His breathing evened out then, and you realized that he was asleep. Apparently, seduction was not on his agenda tonight.

* * *

 **Let me know how you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Things are changing... but still the same.

* * *

When you woke up again, it was morning. What woke you up was Loki's kisses, peppering down your back and shoulders.

Your clothes were gone now, and you assumed that so were his. You were lying on your stomach, and it seemed that that's how you were to remain. So, it was finally here… the fucking you were wondering about last night was going to happen now

You stayed still while he slowly adjusted your body to his whims, pushing your legs apart to settle between them. You felt the weight of his body over yours, and at the same time, the weight of his hard length at your very aroused and ready entrance.

He chuckled in your ear as his head pushed in. "You can stop pretending to sleep, darling."

"I wasn't… pretending," you mumbled, breathing heavily as he nudged his way in further.

"So you say." He chuckled again, slipping a hand beneath your abdomen to pull you flush against him. "You're so wet and ready for me, I didn't even need to touch you. Dreamt of something pleasant?"

You gasped and grasped the sheets as he pushed all the way in. You were unable to respond to his taunting question.

He kept an excruciatingly slow pace as he pushed in and out of you, seemingly leisurely in the same manner as mornings usually were. It was far removed from his usual style, and it had you in a state of deep confusion.

Well, he had you in a state of deep confusion since last evening, for that matter.

"Loki…" you moaned, just on the edge of pleasure, which is where his slow fucking was keeping you. "Please…"

"I do so love it," he murmured, biting your earlobe as he began rubbing your clit, "when you're reduced to begging in your need for pleasure."

You gasped and your body curved against his. Your clit had been screaming for attention for hours, and now that it had it, it was overwhelming and just too much to bear. But you knew that telling that to Loki might just make him more enthusiastic in stroking it.

So you buried your head into the pillow and accepted the slow torment he was giving you.

But he only let you hide in the pillow for a minute or so, before pulling your head back by grabbing a handful of your hair.

"Don't asphyxiate yourself, darling," he said, increasing the pace of his strokes, "it would ruin the moment we're having." A sharp thrust emphasized his point, making you nearly lurch forward on the bed. "Now, wouldn't it be tragic if I have to set aside my pleasure to revive you in the middle of this?"

You whimpered, about ready to come. There was something inherently arousing about the fact that he exerted complete control over your body. You couldn't move unless he wanted it, and you were forced to take whatever he was giving you, subdued as you were.

And Loki got off on it as much as you did, as was evident from his deep groans of pleasure, uttered in unison with your moans as you climaxed.

He bore down on you as his own orgasm began, and you got literally pinned to the mattress as he spurted inside you. The weight of his body was a bit much, but still, you took it.

"This is a good way to start a day," he whispered in your ear, then pulled out and spanked your ass, making you yelp in shock. "Now off to the shower you go."

You sat up in the bed, all awkward, and with a distinct feeling of wet mess between your legs. "I… I think it's best that I go to my apartment. I don't have fresh clothes here."

Your eyes were lowered, a deliberate move to avoid eye contact with him. Having a normal conversation with him was so difficult in the light of your circumstances.

"Don't worry about the clothes," he said, and then in a single move pulled you up and out of the bed. "Now go, before I slap your lovely rear again."

Blushing hard, you did as he said.

Inside the bathroom, you got a bit curious and tried to see what kind of soap and shampoo he used. Conditioner too, for he had such wonderfully soft hair.

However, your explorations were interrupted midway, as you were grabbed by Loki and pushed against the shower wall.

"God, I thought I was supposed to be having a shower!" you protested, holding on to his neck as he picked you up by your waist. "What are you even doing?

And then he simply positioned you over his still rock hard erection and pushed in. It slid right in, aided by the fact that you were still quite aroused and had a load of wetness between your legs.

"Understand what I'm doing?" he grunted, moving his hands to your ass to hold you in position. "Now wrap your legs around me."

"Yeah, but we just had sex…" you cried, but still followed his command to place your legs around his waist.

"As you can see," he responded, picking a fast, grinding rhythm to fuck you. "I'm still aroused and quite unsated."

"Okay," you said weakly, resigned to let him have another go.

Loki was quite impatient this time round, taking you with such intensity and pace that your eyes were rolling in pleasure in no time at all.

"Oh god… fuck!" you moaned, drowning in pre-orgasmic delight all over again. You arched your back and that put your breasts right in his face, an opportunity he didn't waste, teasing them with his wicked mouth and tongue.

And then it felt like you were floating, weightless even, as he fucked you through two orgasms before finally hitting his own.

When you calmed down, you were rather surprised to see that the feeling of weightlessness wasn't an illusion. He was using magic to keep you from falling off him.

How convenient…

"Okay, you've had your fun with me, now let me shower," you muttered, once again avoiding his eyes.

"As you wish," he replied, and then turned the shower on behind your back.

You gasped as the spray hit you, and Loki simply laughed in response. It made him twitch inside you—damn, he was still inside you!

Once you were sufficiently wet, like drowned cat, he turned off the shower and reached for the soap. You looked at him in utter shock as he lathered up the soap and began running his soapy hands all over you.

"What… are you doing?" you asked as he thoroughly cleaned your breasts. The nipples especially were cleaned as if they had centuries of dirt on them.

"Repetitive question." He smiled crookedly, hands still focused on your breasts. "I'm helping you shower."

"Loki, please just let me down already." You shivered, and he twitched again.

"I'm not keeping you up."

"Your magic is," you groaned, "I can't get down if you keep me plastered on yourself by your magic."

He proceeded to clean your back then, quite blatantly ignoring your complaints.

"Wash your hair first, then we'll see about it."

You couldn't believe the ridiculousness of the moment as you tried your best to wash your hair, with him still inside you, messing with you in the most pleasurable and weird way.

And once you were done, he had the cheek to ask you to wash him and do his hair. You tried to act cranky about it, but it only made him smile wider.

And really, you couldn't actually be annoyed for too long. It wasn't like rubbing hands all over the chiseled planes of his body or running fingers through his soft hair was a punishment. Also… he gave you another round of fucking once you were done, and that distracted you enough to hush your complaints.

Thankfully, he let you down after that.

"Thanks," you mumbled, feeling a bit unsteady on your feet. You turned around immediately and began hurrying through your shower ritual, hoping he'd do the same and leave you alone for now.

There was only so much fucking one could take. You already felt sore and worn out from it all.

Loki did leave you be for the rest of the shower, but you felt his eyes on you, watching you avidly. You tried your best to ignore him, but still, the heat of his gaze was prominent.

Once done, you tried to leave the shower enclosure but he stopped you by grasping your wrist and pulling you back against his chest.

"What is it now?" you asked apprehensively, worried that he wanted another go at sex.

"Shhh…" he whispered in your ear, and then reached between your legs.

"Loki, please, no more," you whimpered as he slid a finger in.

You were about to start struggling and protesting when you felt the light electric buzz of his magic, right where you were sore. Sweet relief came over you as you as the soreness gradually receded, all thanks to his healing touch.

"Thank you," you murmured, leaning against him as the magical buzz slowly withdrew.

He huffed as he let you go. "I merely don't want to see you limping and complaining about it later in the day."

Asshole…

Loki seemed poised to say something more, but then he stopped and looked ahead, as if suddenly preoccupied. Then he pulled you towards the inner corner of the shower enclosure, his whole body language tense.

"Stay quiet and remain here," he said, just as a loud noise came from outside the bathroom.

You jerked in response, but Loki simply gestured for you to remain quiet with a finger to his lips.

He then walked out swiftly, leaving you alone in the enclosure.

"Brother, you were in the bath?" It was Thor, there was no mistaking that booming voice.

Shit, Thor was here!

"As you can see," came Loki's casual reply. "Do you need something from me or are you just here to interrupt my morning rituals?"

"At least get dressed, Loki, we can converse at leisure then."

Good lord, Loki was standing in front of Thor in all his butt naked glory?

"No, not at leisure, I'm not so free with my time. Get on with it."

"Might I ask what has you so busy?"

"I have to be at the laboratory, a place you probably have never visited. Stark and I are doing some experiments."

A beat of silence passed.

"Do you have company?"

You hugged yourself and shivered, scared about the possibility of being discovered.

"What makes you think so?"

"Your current state?"

What current state? What was Thor talking about? You were so confused…

"I was in the shower, Thor, it's but natural that I'm naked. Now what is it that you want?"

"You're aroused."

What the hell, Loki? Still aroused, after all that fucking?!

"It's morning, you oaf, it happens." Loki sounded slightly pissed now. Oh damn…

"Thinking of someone special, brother?"

"I don't have anyone special."

"You were obviously thinking of someone, else it would've gone back to its passive state."

Was Thor seriously talking to Loki about his erection? And here you thought that you had seen and heard nearly everything due to the joy that was the internet.

"Yes, perhaps I was fantasizing about your precious Jane Foster."

Your eyes widened as you heard Thor growl in anger. "You will not speak of her this way, Loki. We've had this discussion before!"

"Then tell me why you're here and then kindly leave," Loki responded coolly.

"Father has reduced your sentence, seeing how much well behaved you have been lately."

You almost laughed at that statement. Loki and well behaved?

"I'm most pleased," Loki said in a deadpan tone. "Is that all?"

"I have to inform the Avengers of the same, and I believe most of them will not be very happy to hear it. But I am most pleased for you, brother."

You heard Loki snort derisively. "So, does this mean that you're taking me back to Asgard?"

"Not yet, you still have to serve the rest of your sentence," Thor responded, sounding highly irritated now.

Loki sighed. "Of course. Well then, it's time for you to leave. And try to knock before breaking the door the next time you visit. Had I planned to escape, I'd have done so by now."

Thor laughed at that quip, so loud and unbearable that your heart lurched in reaction. "Where's the fun in that? I thought you appreciated tricks."

A heavy sigh was heard… it was probably Loki. "Farewell, brother."

"Farewell. And I hope you take care of that," Thor said, still laughing heartily, "before you reach the laboratory. Mortals would perish otherwise."

"Do you want to remain here and watch me take care of it?" Loki dared him, not sounding amused at all.

"I am leaving, but don't be mad for my jesting, for you chose to come out in this state." You heard receding footsteps then, and assumed it to be Thor walking away.

For a while, all was quiet. Then Loki came back in the shower enclosure and threw a towel at you, with you barely able to catch it.

"I have laid your clothes out on the dressing table," he muttered, looking supremely grumpy as he wrapped a towel around himself. "Get dressed and leave quickly."

You scurried past him and got dressed in record time, totally ignoring the fact that he had pretty much dismissed you.

Like a hired escort, or, a convenient concubine… your mind whispered.

You shook your head and tried to dispel those nasty thoughts, but they were quite incessant. There came a point where you felt like you'd punch a wall or something…

Hence, you simply dashed to your apartment without saying bye to Loki, not even paying mind to the broken main door of his. You needed to be at the lab in half an hour, and you had to calm yourself before that.

Loki would be there as well, and you needed to prepare yourself to deal with that situation as well.

* * *

 **Let me know how you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Some naughty shenanigans are afoot.**

* * *

Work was good. Work was interesting and fascinating. This _particular_ kind of work was what you had always wanted to do.

But now it was marked by the presence of Loki—the source of your agitation, as well as your sexual pleasure.

Two days had gone by since he had dismissed you from his apartment, much to your humiliation. And now, he was simply ignoring you as you aided Stark in his endeavor to better understand his magic.

Two days of Loki acting as if he hadn't even touched you, ever, let alone spent a hell lot of a time inside you…

As if your humiliation already hadn't reached a high point…

Also, he was acting all kinds of disinterested and arrogant and unhappy to be at the lab. Well, you knew that he was mainly acting that way to drive Tony Stark up the wall. That was one of his hobbies, it seemed.

Loki liked to annoy people, in general, and that's exactly what he was doing with Tony Stark. Poor Stark was presently trying to make him use his magic on a metal box which had numerous censors on it, some of which you yourself had installed. But Loki wasn't listening to Stark at all, as was evident in the way he used magic on that box.

He made the box vibrate. Then he made it bounce in its place. And lastly, he made the box do little twirls, like a square ballerina. All of that was not what Stark had wanted.

"No, try to make this box disappear from here and make it appear at that specific spot so that Matrix can take readings through her program." Stark was making frantic hand gestures now, to emphasize what he wanted from Loki. It was probably the fifth time he was doing it.

"My apologies for not following your commands like a puppet." Loki gave him a disdainful look and then simply rolled his eyes.

Well, at least _you_ were being left alone to your work in the midst of their bickering…

The box was then blasted from its spot, and it appeared right in front of you with a loud bang and a lot of sparkles, startling you so much that you reeled back with a gasp.

Talk about jinxing yourself…

You stared at Loki in shock, and he simply sneered at you. You had to look away, as even his sneering was reminding you of the ways he had claimed you in the past few days.

The computer screen was suddenly very interesting, and very helpful in dealing with Loki's antics. Ignoring them, mainly.

"Seriously, you're gonna take out my right had man for this project—I mean, right hand woman—just to spite me?"

"That hardly caused her a scratch, and you're talking as if I burned her."

Well, Loki was kind of burning you in other ways, but Stark didn't need to know that.

"You okay?" Stark asked you, and you nodded in reply, with a thumbs-up for an extra.

But then Loki walked up to you and gave you a once over, slowly, in a way that made you feel rather objectified. As he turned to look at Stark, though, his demeanor turned really cold and abrasive.

"Your delicate minion seems to be doing perfectly fine."

Stark rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, then, your highness, would you like to come back and resume the experiment?"

Loki went back to his 'enclosure' again, a small space Stark had built in for him to stand in while he demonstrated his magic. It wasn't really necessary, but Stark simply wanted to keep him in an enclosed space… just for shits and giggles.

In the next few minutes, Stark got busy with the experiments again, with Loki in a mildly compliant mood. You took the readings well and good, and everything seemed to be running smoothly for a change.

And then Stark had to ruin it by wearing noise canceling headphones to 'hear' Loki's magic as it got activated. You weren't sure what exactly that entailed, as he didn't ask you to develop anything for that purpose. But Stark got so involved in it that he hardly looked up from the computer screen.

That gave Loki ample opportunity to stare creepily at you through the enclosure whenever he thought you weren't noticing. Whenever you looked up, though, he'd give you a displeased look.

Well, wasn't this project full of joy…

Just as you were entering an algorithm to interpret the latest data, Pepper Potts walked into the lab. Your guess was that she was here to remind Stark of the important engagements of the week, ones he had forgotten in his quest to understand Loki's magic.

Stark didn't notice her, but Loki did. And her presence, surprisingly, was welcomed by Loki, who had earlier frowned upon any visits from others, especially the Avengers.

"Virginia," he said, approaching her before she could get to Stark. "You look absolutely stunning, dear."

Potts stopped in her tracks and stared at Loki in a way a bunny stares at bright headlights. "Loki… Oh… thank you."

Her confusion and apprehension was palpable. You almost snorted… almost.

You tried not to appear too observant of the conversation, but his tone struck you as strangely friendly. Hence, you were curious.

Loki circled Potts with an air of admiration you never really got to witness on him, and it kind of made you feel envious of Potts.

"The scarf you're wearing is truly complimenting your dress and your sweet and peachy complexion," he said, touching her deep burgundy scarf with a look of wonder on his face. "Where did you procure it from?"

"My stylist did," she replied, still hesitant and looking a bit bothered by Loki's proximity. "I didn't know you had an interest in women's fashion."

"You'd be surprised by the things that interest me, dear. And women, in particular, interest me a _lot_." He moved a bit closer to her and then delicately grasped a strand of her hair. "I believe you possess a really nice hair texture as well. Do you style it a lot?"

"Not all that much, but yeah, for the events I have to attend."

"You do know I can prepare your hair with the aid of my magic?" He smiled down at her, saccharine sweet. "Well, I'd be honored to do it if you'd grant me the opportunity the next time you need to be styled."

She was clearly taken aback by the offer, as were you. "Well, I… I'll think about it. That's really… sweet of you. Thanks."

"Oh, no need to thank me, it'd be my pleasure to use my magic for something worthwhile, rather than rot here in this useless endeavor." He gestured towards the enclosure with distaste.

That's when Stark noticed the interaction and removed his headgear. "Hey, rock of ages, what the hell are you doing over there? I told you to remain in there with the box."

Stark made it to Potts in record time and then made to stand between her and Loki.

"Tony, he was just complementing me on the dress, that's all," she explained, resting a hand each on Loki's and Stark's forearms.

"Oh yeah… since when did he become a fashionista?" Stark asked, glaring at Loki, who was still focused on Potts.

"Tony, it's okay." She turned to Loki with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I do appreciate your complements."

"Well, I do not." Stark looked annoyed as hell now. You suddenly felt an overwhelming need for popcorn.

Loki simply smiled in a benign way, ignoring Stark completely. "Oh, you're deserving of all the compliments, Virginia."

"Wait, why is he calling you Virginia? No one gets to call you Virginia."

"Tony, stop, you're embarrassing me _and_ yourself."

Potts then pulled Stark out of the lab and into the corridor outside. Yet, you could still discern their conversation, because Stark couldn't keep his volume down.

 _"What the hell, Pepper, don't come here. I told you I'm testing a volatile thing."_

 _"Is 'volatile thing' a codename for Loki? Also, one of your subordinates is here."_

Loki then looked at you and winked. You ignored him completely and went back to looking at your computer screen.

 _"Yes, because I need her. She developed several of the programs needed for this experiment."_

 _"I only came here to tell you that you need to be there for the charity gala being organized by the Coop Corp group. Remember?"_

 _"When?"_

 _"Today evening, Tony. I even left a reminder."_

 _"My reminders need reminders."_

She sighed heavily then. _"That's accurate."_

You were looking quite intently into the screen, reading data, when you felt hands grabbing you from behind. By now, you knew that grip well.

You turned your head and glared at Loki, all the while struggling against him. What was he even trying to do, grabbing you like that in the lab?

 _"But why were you talking to Loki? Do not talk to reindeer games, I told you before."_

 _"He didn't harm a hair on me. He was being nice, actually. Don't you guys want him to be nice? I thought that was the whole point of bringing him here."_

Loki held a finger to his lips, indicating for you to remain quiet. You hissed and tried to get out of his hold, but he didn't let go. Then you noticed his dilated eyes and the determined look on his face, and it made you squirm nervously. You knew that look…

 _"Yeah, he may be acting all nice lately, but I don't trust the guy."_

 _"He's been helping you out, with missions and repairs. Give him a little break, maybe?"_

 _"What the hell, Pepper? A few compliments you cross over to the dark side?"_

Panicking, you tried to move away quietly, not wanting either Stark or Potts to discover what was happening inside the lab while they argued. Loki, though, was not having it.

 _"Tony, stop it. I'm about to leave for the pre-gala meetings, I just came here to remind you about it."_

 _"I need you to make me a plan where I can avoid the galas. I'm so done with them. And I have work to do."_

 _"That's part of your work."_

 _"Yeah, whatever. But just… don't come down here again. At least until we're done with reindeer games' magic mojo."_

"Let me go," you whispered, giving Loki a meaningful look. "Are you mad?"

"Perhaps." He grinned at you and then flipped your skirt up. Your struggles to get away renewed tenfold as his intentions became clear.

 _"I might get him to do my hair tonight."_

 _"What?!"_

"Loki, please…" You trembled in his grasp as he magicked your panties away. "Not _here_."

His fingers found their way inside you then, even as you kept protesting quietly.

 _"He offered to do my hair. He can do it by magic. You should come see it."_

 _"No way. Pepper, I just told you—"_

 _"He's not a threat to me, Tony. I can gauge that much. In fact, I should be worried about_ you _spending so much time with him."_

Loki's fingers pumped in and out of you quickly, and your inherent horniness made it all the more easier for him to manipulate you. You grew hot and aroused in no time at all, much to your shame.

 _"You mean he's after my d—"_

 _"Really, you need to spell it out? I didn't mean you, specifically. Just that he seems that way..."_

You sighed in surrender and leaned against the table as his fingers settled deep inside you. The slickness of your arousal only helped him along. You bit your lip and tried to keep quiet as he pleasured you.

 _"Really? So what… now he's your gay best friend who coos and gushes over your dresses?"_

"You're so ready to be fucked," Loki whispered in your ear, chuckling lightly. "I didn't even have to try…"

And then, before you could react or say anything, he pulled his fingers out and pushed his hard length in… all of it, in one single move. You didn't even know when he had freed that monster.

"Loki!" You tried to keep your volume low, conscious of the people outside, but panic had you in its grip, just like Loki. "We c-can't do this…"

He began moving in and out of you rapidly, ignoring your protest. "Oh, but we already are…"

Your body was so ready for him that he didn't even meet the slightest bit of resistance from it. Everything was slick and wet, and he was making a good use of it.

 _"You don't have to stereotype people, Tony."_

 _"Look, if he's gay, you don't need to worry about it."_

If you weren't getting fucked so hard, you'd have laughed at the ongoing debate between Stark and Potts. Whatever Loki was… _gay_ wasn't it at the moment.

"Loki, I—"

"Shhh… we don't want to attract their attention," he grunted in your ear, not slowing his pace even the tiniest bit, "or do you want to welcome them here and let them watch?"

You shook your head and tried to control the moans that were threatening to break from your lips. There was no escape. Loki was already having his way with you, there was nothing you do to stop him now. You could only control your own responses, at best.

Or perhaps, not even that…

A low moan came forth from you, and you panicked again.

"C-cover my m-mouth please…" you whispered, arching against him.

Loki laughed in your ear but complied with your request, covering your mouth with his hand. It was so big that it nearly covered your nose as well, making it difficult for you to breathe.

With a trembling hand, you grabbed his hand and lowered it a bit. The action somehow tickled his funny bone even more, for he chuckled more heartily this time, sending the vibrations right between your legs.

 _"…can't believe we're having this discussion."_

 _"Yeah, neither can I. But really, I mean it. Don't do this, not with him."_

The conversation was now lost to you. You didn't even care what was being said now. You simply closed your eyes against the pleasure Loki was giving you. You could feel the early imprints of your approaching climax and your body reveled in it.

That's when Loki became more erratic and rougher in his handling of you, jostling your whole body with his thrusts. You gasped into his hand and tried to loosen his hold on you. But once again, it was futile.

"They could walk back in any time, and I want to have my fill of you," he muttered impatiently, thrusting deep inside you and going into a grind. You had no time to even catch your breath.

Your orgasm was just on the brink, though, and you were pushing against him now, in a desperate bid to achieve it. If he was getting something from your body, perhaps you should too, right?

Loki let out a deep, quiet grunt then, as he throbbed and spilled into you, much to your surprise. Well, that was indeed quick… for him, that is.

 _"I promise, dear, I'll be careful. You can come and watch too, I already offered."_

 _"Like I want to watch something as boring as that."_

"Want to come, don't you?" Loki whispered in your ear, caressing your whole body as he kept releasing into you.

"Yes…" you whispered back, shamelessly pushing against him to achieve some sort of friction. You were trying to chase your own pleasure now.

But then Loki suddenly pulled out, leaving you wanting and right on the edge. "Perhaps then you'd like to come to me, seeking it, later."

You turned around and gaped at him as he righted his clothes and yours with magic.

He saw your agitation and smiled, a little too sweetly. "They're almost done fighting over my sexuality. Tony will be back here. Do you want to put on a show?"

You shook your head, but still, felt cheated of your own pleasure.

But he was right. Stark walked in mere moments later and did a double take seeing Loki standing next to you.

"Now what the hell are you doing back there?" he asked Loki, crossing his arms.

"Not discussing your sexuality, at least," Loki answered, walking back to his enclosure, leaving Stark in shock.

No one talked much after that, especially not Stark. You could hardly manage a sentence or two… being too frustrated and angry at Loki.

And yet… you wanted relief.

* * *

 **Let me know how you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** We seek what we want, and then it gives us more than we can handle, perhaps...

* * *

It was evening, just after dinner. You came out of the shower and immediately started checking up on SHIELD, as per your secret mission. All of your traps were giving you absolutely nothing.

You briefly wondered if your boss, Tony Stark, would think that you weren't being thorough enough…

Even though the thought kind of annoyed you, you were okay with the possibility of him calling the mission off because of zero results.

Then, at least, you wouldn't have to keep secrets. And also, Loki wouldn't hold such a power over you…

You shook your head. Loki held a kind of strange power over you with or without the secret mission. No point in denying that.

You rubbed your thighs together and squirmed in your chair. He had left you without an orgasm, and your body still tingled from the memory that rough fuck in the lab. _Well, damn him…_

You wanted relief from the state of constant horniness you were now in. But you weren't going to go running to him for that.

Hurriedly, you closed the spying programs and locked your computer, then took off your clothes. Settling on your bed, you tried to achieve some pleasure on your own.

However, it wasn't happening…

After about half an hour of trying and failing, you lay in your bed, frustrated beyond belief. Not a single orgasm achieved.

Fingers… your trusted dildo… nothing seemed to work. Loki had essentially ruined you for anything other than him.

You hated him so much…

Leaving your bed, you put on your cotton shorts and tank top, then headed for the main door. You were conflicted and confused about approaching him, and it was downright humiliating to think of what you were about to do.

As soon as you got out, though, you came face to face with the devil himself.

"I come seeking you and you present yourself to me," he said, his eyes raking all over your body, "what a fortuitous thing."

You then noticed that he was dressed in a dark suit, which was hugging all the contours of his form rather nicely.

"Where were you?" you blurted out, then almost regretted it as it sounded as though you were desperately looking for him.

He grinned at you, looking a bit too pleased with himself. "I was preparing dear Virginia for tonight's event. And then she extended an invitation to me to attend the same. I could hardly refuse such a kind offer."

He then turned and walked up to his apartment door, tipping his chin in your direction—a gesture for you to follow him inside.

Once inside, you leaned against the living room wall, feeling awkward as hell as you watched him take his suit jacket off and fetch himself a drink. He poured it from a strange, long bottle, kept at the coffee table. You assumed it to be from Asgard.

"Why are you back here then?" you asked, curiosity getting the better of you. "The event isn't over, I think."

"No, it isn't. I came back because I wanted to." He shrugged, sipping his drink as he sat down on the living room sofa. "I don't need a reason to do so."

"Of course," you muttered, more to yourself than to him.

"So," he said, trailing his eyes all over you, shamelessly focusing on your braless breasts under the tank top, "Where were _you_ headed off to when I came along?"

"Nowhere…" You gulped, prying your eyes from his questioning gaze.

He laughed suddenly, startling you. "Oh, I see it now. You were looking for me, weren't you?"

You struggled with yourself in answering him, but then simply gave up and nodded silently.

"Come here." He gestured to you with his fingers, spreading his legs to cover more of the sofa.

You walked towards him with slow, unsure steps, feeling both dread and anticipation. It was akin to entering a lion's den—or perhaps—a spider's web. It was the first time you had voluntarily sought him out, and it was pretty clear that Loki didn't miss that fact either.

When you came within his arm's reach, he grasped your hip and brought you closer, till you were standing between his open legs.

He sipped from his glass as he looked up at you, his eyes bright and filled with lust. "You've come seeking pleasure."

You felt like saying _'duh!'_

"You took yours from me."

"Ah, I believe I'm in debt then."

You remained silent, not sure where he was going with this odd conversation.

"Well, here I am," he said, swirling the golden liquid in the glass with the subtle movement of his wrist. "Take whatever you want from me."

The hand on your hip moved in a soft caress over your flesh, seeking the exposed skin between your top and shorts. That one subtle touch made you shiver.

"You know what I want," you muttered mutedly, feeling heat creeping up your neck. It was hard to overtly state what you wanted.

"And you shall have it," he purred seductively, leaving the glass on the sofa's arm. "I'm all for your pleasure."

"You weren't bothered about my pleasure earlier."

His other hand also came up to grasp your body, mirroring the one already holding you. Those cool fingers were inching just inside the waistband of your shorts now.

"I did say that I had planned to visit you, to pay my debts, so to say."

He then pulled your shorts down, and looked very pleased to see that you weren't wearing any panties.

"Pink and wet, what a sight to behold," he said, wetting his lips with his tongue as he eyed your arousal.

His hand reached between your legs and ran a finger along your entrance, making you shiver. You were already so sensitive, all thanks to your failed attempts at pleasuring yourself. You were hot and wet down there, and his cool fingers were causing quite a stir.

"Stop teasing me," you all but growled, frustrated beyond belief.

"Impatient, are we?" He smirked at you as he pushed two of his fingers inside you, prompting you to widen your legs. He gave you a few very deliberate strokes, and you were left gasping.

Your knees were growing weak now, and you were worried you'd collapse right where you stood. But then he removed his hand from your wet heat. He did so very slowly… causing a string of your wetness to extend from your folds and stay connected to his fingers as he pulled back.

It was obscene, but so erotic…

And then he had to make even more obscene by putting those fingers in his mouth and sucking on them like he was sucking ambrosia. The fucker even moaned deeply and closed his eyes for the full seductive effect.

"Come sit in my lap," he urged, opening his eyes to look up at you with dilated, hooded eyes.

You did so hesitantly, putting each knee on either side to straddle him. He took over then, pulling off your tank top quickly lavish all his attention to your breasts.

He was sucking and biting your nipples to the point of it being almost painful, making you cry out his name in both pleasure and as a way to warn him to be gentler.

His hand promptly returned to your wet folds. This time he didn't tease, he simply worked you into a frenzy till you were writhing and panting and gushing over his hands as you finally had some orgasmic relief.

You were still caught in the waves of your pleasure when he vanished his clothes in his usual Houdini act and lifted you over his erection.

You grabbed his shoulders to steady yourself, taking over from him and simply sinking down on his arousal.

Such a sweet, sweet sensation…

"Yes, slide down on me, darling" he groaned, leaning back against the sofa to watch you as you began moving up and down over him, taking him deeper. "Use me thoroughly, take from me the same way I have taken from you. Take your vengeance upon me."

"God, just shut up already," you sighed, but did exactly what he was asking of you. You simply fucked him with a desperation and intensity that bordered on anger. Anger at his behavior with you, in general, and his perceived entitlement to your body.

Well, you were taking that entitlement and twisting it around to suit yourself, get your kicks from it as you went along.

"Oh, but I can't hush myself, not when you look so appealing."

His hands came up to cup your breasts, thumbs rubbing your nipples as he gave you an impish smile. You moaned deeply and closed your eyes against the building pleasure.

"I love how instantly you react to my touch, so responsive…" He chuckled and rubbed your nipples harder. He was enjoying this way too much. And you had to admit, so were you.

You rode him frantically, egged on by his seductive words and his sensual touch. It didn't take long for you to climax. You gripped his neck hard and contracted around him, letting the pleasure flow through you.

His arms pulled you close once you were done riding the waves of your orgasm. His mouth descended over yours then, tasting sweet, slightly spicy and even kind of tangy. That must have been the flavor of whatever he had been drinking, mixed with the flavor of… you.

Dazed, you kissed him back, liking the now familiar sensation of his cold tongue against yours. But the way he held you had an odd intimacy to it. It felt off and very unlike him.

You pulled back, looking away from his infuriatingly striking face. He didn't let you get off him, though, gripping your arms tightly. You were still very much _on_ that hard length of his.

"Yeah, I suppose you want to come as well," you said flippantly, trying to defuse whatever weirdness had just taken over him.

Suddenly, Loki gripped your neck and pulled you close to his face. His gaze was intense, with something innately wild and untamed about it. It was kind of scary, if you were to be honest.

"You belong to me now," he murmured, soft against your lips, though there was nothing soft about his demeanor. "I hope you understand that."

You really didn't. But you were too nervous and aroused to say it to his face.

Before you could question his words further, he picked up his drink again brought the glass to your lips.

"Drink," he urged, tipping it until you drank the sweet amber liquid. You felt its effect almost immediately. Not overwhelming, but it made you feel pleasantly tipsy.

He put the empty glass away and stared at you with keen eyes. "Feeling relaxed?"

You shrugged, trying for flippancy again, but felt him twitch inside you. Flippancy went out of the window immediately.

"Let's get more comfortable then," he said, moving swiftly to stand up, holding you snug to his body so that he didn't slip out. You wrapped your legs around his waist and clung to him nervously as he carried you to his bedroom.

More sex was coming… you inherently knew that. Loki was rather insatiable in that regard. You were kind of getting used to that now… getting used to _him_ , which was a scary prospect in itself.

Once settled on the bed, he gave you a few rapid thrusts, preparing you for another orgasm. Just when you reached that sweet point where it hung on the horizon, he pulled out and turned you over on your stomach.

This time, he entered you slowly, prolonging your wait for that peak of pleasure. You moaned and pushed against him, but he held you down, restricting your movement considerably.

"Please…"

"Shhh… I'm giving you what you crave," he reassured you, kissing your back and shoulders, "and something more."

You closed your eyes against the sensation of his cool lips on your heated skin, adding to the bitter-sweet pleasure of him moving unhurriedly inside you.

He pulled back and then started tracing your spine with his hands. You jolted slightly, feeling ticklish as he reached the small of your back.

"I'm ticklish there," you cautioned, and in response, he became firmer in his caress.

You nearly relaxed and began arching your back against him in pleasure again, wanting more. But then his hand slipped into the cleft of your ass and you felt his finger against your rear opening.

You froze.

"L-Loki?" you stammered nervously, trying to lean away from his finger.

"Shh… relax," he ordered, holding you down with his other hand as his finger pressed inside you. It was slick and it slipped inside you quite easily.

But you didn't want it inside you, damn it!

"Stop!" you cried out as the finger went deeper. "What the fuck, Loki?!"

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, moving the finger in and out slowly, in sync with his erection.

It sent a weird sensation down your spine. It wasn't pain, certainly. In fact, it was strangely pleasant.

"No, but I've never…" You still tried to move away.

"Then I'm glad to be the first," he said casually, picking his pace a bit, both with the finger and his aroused flesh lodged inside you.

You moaned and shook your head. "This is not okay."

"Neither are the other things we've done, darling, you should know that by now."

You were panting now, and still struggling. But he had no problems keeping you subdued. " _You_ did those _things_ to me, I tried to stop you!"

"Oh, but you wanted me to do those things," he uttered roughly, "you wanted me to force the pleasure on you. I know you like it immensely when I make you submit to my demands."

He wasn't wrong, but… you hadn't expected _this_.

He pulled his finger out then, and you relaxed a bit. But then two of his fingers found their way inside your rear passage, and you jolted in response.

"Just… what exactly are you trying to do here?" you asked frantically, feeling yourself stretch to accommodate those long fingers.

"Trying to show you other pathways to pleasure," he replied, fucking you faster now, fingers moving in tandem. "Just try to relax and let your body enjoy these new sensations, darling. This is all I will give you tonight, nothing more."

'I'm _not_ enjoying it!"

"Really? Are you not?" he asked, halting his thrusts. He then moved his fingers in and out of you very slowly, rubbing very deliberately against your sensitive sphincter muscle. "Then why are you clenching around my cock so deliciously?"

Damn, it felt _good_.

You were trembling from the sensation now. "Ugh… I don't know."

"You do, you're just denying it."

He didn't stop the teasing back and forth movements of his fingers, and the longer it carried on, the lesser your resistance grew.

You were sure that your face was glowing red now, with the effort it was taking to remain still and not press back against his fingers. Your hands gripped the bedsheets tightly, almost threatening to rip holes into them.

"Give in, darling, I know you're enjoying it. And you know how much I like it when you surrender to me."

Closing your eyes, you exhaled heavily, hiding your face in the bedsheets. And then, with a silent gasp, you began pushing against his persistent fingers, seeking more of their wicked touch.

"Yes…" Loki reveled, picking up his thrusting again, "fuck my fingers and my cock. And tell me, who do you belong to?"

You moaned, still face down into the sheets, as he gave you deeper, longer strokes.

"I asked you something, you slut," he rumbled, grasping your neck and pulling you up from your hiding place. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Loki!" you whimpered, in total surrender mode now, "You…"

"Yes, and I'll never let you forget it." He let your neck go then, and you settled down on to the sheets as your orgasm approached. "Come, darling, I can feel you contracting around my cock and fingers. Let your sweet body take the pleasure."

When the orgasm hit you fully, it was so intense and overwhelming that you nearly blacked out.

Coming around, you felt him throb inside you as he experienced his own climax. He coated your insides with his release soon after, but he didn't stop.

 _Oh damn, he didn't stop…_

The night went on and Loki kept fucking you into the mattress while his fingers made sure that you felt their sinful touch intimately in your ass all throughout it. By the time he was done with you, it was way past midnight and you were worn out to the max.

You went out like a light, pressed close to his cool body as he held you. His embrace was possessive, yet gentle, a confusing mix indeed. But you were far too gone into the land of dreams to care, at least for now.

* * *

 **Let me know how you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: ** Loki gives Matrix a little gift…. and plot happens… (I hope you all still love this story… despite my delays in updating).

* * *

You woke up in the morning, all bleary-eyed and slow as a sloth. It took you a moment to realize that the thing that woke you up was your phone alarm.

And that in turn made you realize that you were back in your bedroom, in your apartment, instead of Loki's.

Loki… who had pretty much spent half the night fucking you and—you blushed as you recalled—poking and wiggling his fingers inside your ass. The worst part of it was that it was weirdly pleasurable.

Or was it the best part? You weren't sure…

You had never in your life considered anal play as a possibility. Loki made your body not only accept it but _crave_ it as well. You briefly wondered if he was turning you into some kind of sexual deviant…

When you moved the covers off yourself, you discovered a note on your bed, right next to you, with a box beside it. At first, your still sleepy and confused brain couldn't fathom where it had come from.

Then it clicked. Of course, it was from Loki. Who else?

You decided to read the note first. It was written in an elegant, almost calligraphic handwriting. Yes, _definitely_ Loki. Who else could be so over the top with their handwriting?

 ** _'Wish you a lovely morning, darling. I had to deposit you back to your living quarters as I needed to head out early. Nevertheless, we'll see each other soon, in the laboratory. A gift awaits you in the box. Wear it.'_**

You cringed at his commanding tone, but at the same time, your thighs rubbed together as a shot of arousal passed through you. Damn this man…

You ignored your body's reactions and instead focused on the box.

The box was wrapped in a green ribbon, another way for Loki to assert himself.

You opened up the box to see what he had meant by the note, and were greeted with something that quite honestly left you flabbergasted. And very very nervous…

Inside the box lay a butt plug—metallic, with a golden body and a green jewel embedded at the flat end. Loki's royal colors, as you remembered.

"God, you fucker," you groaned, pushing the box away and pulling the covers over yourself again.

* * *

Multitasking was fun…

No, not really, especially when you were feeling sleep deprived and kind of groggy. All thanks to a certain Norse God—slash—alien who had made it a point to fuck you into the next flat surface every chance he got.

Well, the last time you had initiated it, and hence, you felt partly guilty for your present condition.

You were busy hacking into SHIELD again, while eating breakfast. You were so _not_ feeling up to heading out for work, and a small mercy had come in the form of Tony Stark calling you in the morning to inform you that the lab experiments with Loki would commence later in the day.

He hadn't given you any reasons behind the delay, and you hadn't asked. It was the kind of thing that happened in the Avengers' Tower. You didn't ask questions about the things that were not readily shared with you.

But the good thing was that Stark's mysterious delay had given you ample opportunity to have a late, lazy breakfast. You had chosen hacking in into SHIELD as a pretext for staying in your apartment.

Unexpected perks sometimes came along with dangerous jobs…

While your hacking and probing software downloaded information from SHIELD's dark recesses, you took the opportunity to take a shower. There, you discovered that your body had been marked with hickeys and a few bruises.

Last night's activities, which you had been blocking from your mind, came rushing back.

Needless to say… you had a long shower and the showerhead didn't quite meet its mark of pleasing you. You had give up and head out finally, because a showerhead could not compete with a god.

Ignoring your newfound uber horniness, you dressed for the day and went back to check out SHIELD's murky secrets.

You had expected to find nothing unusual there, but the downloaded files revealed something very unusual indeed.

Somehow, the treasure trove of Chitauri weapons and other equipment—gathered after the New York attack—was being transferred somewhere else. And it wasn't being done for the first time. The suspicious part wasn't that the Chitauri tech was being shifted, it was the part where the location of the said transfer just kept changing, along with the fact that the numbers weren't tallying.

The Chitauri assault weapons cache was being depleted slowly, with lesser numbers being stocked and reported at the new location after every transfer.

There was also the case of a missing Chitauri worm carcass—the weird flying leviathans that had rained terror on New York not long ago. Somehow, one of them was now completely gone from SHIELD's database.

You frowned at the data, wondering what could be going on inside SHIELD. Your gut told you that something fishy was definitely up. Smuggling of these precious and dangerous goods was a distinct possibility, especially if the SHIELD officials handling the transfer had some sort of illegal vested interest in it.

Corruption was everywhere… even within SHIELD, it seemed.

This new development worried you. Hence, you closed and locked the spying system and headed straight for Stark's office.

* * *

You sat ramrod straight and tried to act normal as you sat in Stark's office, facing none other the Black Widow.

You had interacted with Natasha Romanoff only once in your life, and that too, briefly at a party. It had been a stress-free environment then, and still, you had felt intimidated.

Right now, the environment was very _not_ stress free, and you could feel the sweat dripping down your back as she fixed you with a penetrating gaze.

" _She_ spied on SHIELD and got this data out?" she asked Stark, referring to you as if you weren't even in the room. Her tone had a slightly condescending air to it, something you didn't appreciate but were too chicken to out rightly say it to her.

"Yes, and she'd good."

"I can see that. Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" She finally turned her chair in Stark's direction, giving you a breather.

"You'd have told Fury," he replied, munching on a pack of blueberries—a nervous habit. Well, at least it wasn't drugs or anything equally damaging.

"I could still go and tell him."

"Yes, but you can't deny that something weird is going on with the Chitauri equipment."

She nodded, looking firm and a bit too calm for your comfort. "I'll be on it."

"Keep Fury out of my hair, though."

She gave him a razor-sharp smile. "I guess I'll have to honor your wish this time, because if weren't for your snooping, these shenanigans with the Chitauri equipment wouldn't have been revealed."

"Exactly." Stark's returning smile was pure sarcasm.

Natasha's focused then turned back on you.

"You are more than you appear to be. I'm pleasantly surprised." She pulled her chair closer to you and for once, gave you a genuine, friendly smile. "Know any combat moves?"

You shook your head, replying in the negative.

Her smile brightened. "Wanna learn?"

* * *

You were double checking your equipment in the lab as you waited for Stark and Loki to arrive. You hadn't seen Loki since last night, and that was perhaps a good thing.

Now, however, you had no choice but to face him again, as you were essentially working with him. And a part of you was thrilled at the prospect. You were judging that part really hard.

Just then, as you stood preoccupied with the thoughts of him, Loki sauntered into the lab as if he owned the place. In his mind he probably thought so.

He saw you at your table and smirked knowingly as he reached you.

"I feel blessed to be in your company again, my lady fair," he said, pulling you flush against him.

You gasped, pressing your hands against his chest. Before you could speak, he took your lips in a heated, possessive kiss.

His hands took a hearty fill of your body, groping all over. They ultimately settled on your ass, squeezing it in a not so gentle manner. A finger traced down the cleft between your ass cheeks, making you jerk in reaction and break the kiss.

"Loki!" you cried out, trying to pull yourself away from him. He didn't let you. He kept you in a tight grip as his finger traced your rear opening through your panties.

"Why are you not wearing the gift I gave you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because it's ridiculous and I can't?"

"It's not even that big." He rolled his eyes, making a show of being exasperated. "I thought I taught you last night that it can be very enjoyable to have things in your rear."

You blushed at his lewd words. "Stop it. I'm working."

"You can work all you want while wearing it."

"I'm _not_ wearing it!" You tried to free yourself from his grip, but as usual, it didn't work.

"Where is it?" he asked, tightening his hold on you.

"What?"

"My gift."

You hesitated for a few seconds… but then relented, knowing that he'd not leave you be if you didn't reply. "It's in my apartment… my bedroom."

"Ah, I see."

Releasing you, he closed his eyes and concentrated for a while. A mischievous smile graced his face when he opened them and looked back at you.

In the next second, the butt plug appeared in his hand.

You immediately backed away, apprehensive. "You're not inserting that into me here in the lab."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "We've done much worse in the lab."

"Loki, please!"

"Let's reach a point of agreement here. If you insist, then fine, not in the lab."

He grabbed your hand and then pulled you into the washroom in the back of the lab. Once inside, he locked the door and grabbed you once again. You struggled and pushed at him, but at the same time, you could feel your body reacting in the form of arousal.

Soon, you found yourself bent over the washroom sink, with Loki pulling your panties down with ease.

"Loki, please…" you whispered, afraid that Stark might step into the lab any moment and hear you.

"Shh…" He gestured with his hand for you to remain mum, meeting your eyes in the mirror. "It won't take much time or effort."

And then his fingers were tracing your rear opening, making you shiver in response. You barely noticed him whispering in another tongue as you tried to control your body's urge to eagerly push against his fingers.

You were jolted into sharp awareness when the cold metal of the plug touched your sensitive flesh.

Through the mirror, you looked at Loki with widening eyes as he pressed the plug in. It was aided by some kind of lubrication, you noted—a little too late—as it went into your ass without much effort.

Loki licked his lips and smiled at you, watching your reaction as he pulled on the plug, almost tugging it out. The action targeted the super sensitive nerve endings in your rectum, and you let out a helpless moan of pleasure.

"Good girl," he said, pushing the plug back into its place.

He repeated the tugging and inserting action quite a few times. By the time he decided to let the plug rest inside your ass for good, you were breathing heavily, completely overcome with arousal.

So when he opened his pants and freed his erection, you were more than willing to ride him into the next week.

As he entered you in an unhurried thrust, your body felt the sensation of being stuffed on both ends for the second time. It was almost unbearable, with the plug opening you up more than his fingers had done, and you wondered how your body was even accepting this double intrusion.

"Oh fuck," you moaned, closing your eyes as he began thrusting in and out of you.

Silently, you prayed that Stark wouldn't arrive at this very inopportune moment, as you were sure to have trouble keeping quiet.

You gripped the sink countertop and moved your legs further apart to grant more access to Loki, and he responded by fucking you harder.

"Move your leg up and rest it over the counter," he grunted, and then held your leg up so that you could do as he ordered.

The action opened you up even more, enabling him to give you much deeper thrusts than before. You couldn't help but moan loudly in response. His hand closed over your mouth then, muffling all the sounds of pleasure that you were making.

You opened your eyes and met his gaze through the mirror. His eyes held the intensity of a predator. You had no doubt that you were the prey here…

He aligned his body over yours and lowered his head to kiss and suck on your neck. You were highly sensitive there, and he sure knew how to work you up, nibbling on your skin as if he were tasting a delicacy.

"I'd ask you to tell me how it feels, but you'd probably be too loud in your expression," he whispered in your ear, slowing down in his thrusts. "Well, I'm certainly savoring the sensation of your snug pussy… made even tighter by the plug."

His hand firmly remained on your mouth, and hence, you could do little else than shudder in pleasure.

Loki grinned at you through the mirror, though it was through gritted teeth. Lust had taken as much of a hold of him as it had of you, that much was obvious.

Slow and steady, you were climbing the peak of pleasure, buoyed by his sensual lips on your neck and his movements inside you.

Oh, but he wasn't done tormenting you yet. His other hand took ahold of the plug again and began moving it in and out of you, reminiscent of the way his fingers had done so last night.

You groaned deeply into his hand as the whole experience overwhelmed you, causing you to writhe in pure ecstasy as you climaxed.

Loki fucked you throughout your orgasm, drawing it out as he found his own release inside you. He panted against your ear as the last spurt of his essence emptied inside you.

"If Stark's outside… we can't go out together," you murmured once you had both calmed down and he had removed his hand from your mouth.

Loki pulled out of you slowly, groaning as he did so. You simply shivered in the remnants of your orgasm.

"Stark's certainly not here," he said, using his magic to clean both of you.

"What do you mean?" you asked, pushing off the sink counter slowly, noting how unsteady your legs felt.

He pulled you into his arms once again, and brought your face close to his. "Because he's busy doing the same thing as we are."

It took you a second to realize what that meant. "Oh…"

Loki covered your open lips with his, leaning against the counter as he devoured your mouth. His hand snaked around your waist and once again reached for the butt plug.

You immediately broke the kiss. "Enough… please."

"Just ensuring that it's resting properly in its place."

He gave you a wink, tapping on the jeweled base of the plug. Then, he thankfully removed his hand and pulled your panties up over your bottom.

"Now, let's go outside and wait for Stark… like two very well-behaved work companions."

And that's exactly how Stark found you both—you working on your computer, quiet as a mouse, and Loki reading a book, looking bored. As if he hadn't fucked you senseless just minutes ago.

You didn't know what to do about the butt plug that was resting inside you, or what Loki even planned to achieve with it. Honestly, you were too afraid to ask…

* * *

 **Let me know how you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Loki gets a bit domestic... and then territorial.**

* * *

It was evening and you were headed back to your apartment after a rather busy day at work. One part of your day had consisted of the mundane task of developing a better firewall for Stark's pet project on planetary safety, while the other consisted of trying your hand at bettering your self-defense skills. Natasha Romanoff was your self-appointed mentor, and she was quite invested in making you learn some complex hand-to-hand combat moves.

You discovered that you weren't a total loser in terms of moving your body fluidly to avoid the obvious attacks, but you were not so good with skilled, deceptive attacks. But then again, as Natasha had stated with an indulgent smile, you were essentially a _Padawan_ and there was a long way to go towards becoming a _Jedi_.

It was a crazy thing to learn that the menacing _Black Widow_ was a nerd who liked to make Star Wars references. Not that it made her any less dangerous or effective in her line of work, just that it made her more friendly and approachable in your perspective.

The more you interacted with her, the more you ended up liking her. Maybe there was a friendship on the horizon…

The moment you stepped into your apartment, you were bombarded with the smell of Italian herbs… and assaulted with the view of a shirtless Loki eating pizza in your living room.

"You're back," you stated lamely, mentally admonishing yourself as _captain obvious_ in the same breath. Of course, he was back… you could see him sprawled on your couch, manspreading as much as he could.

"As you can see," he responded, then bit off a huge chunk of the pizza slice in his hand. Somehow, he made it look elegant. "The mission was completed earlier than estimated, owing to my skills as a mage."

Oh arrogance, thy name is Loki.

"Where's your shirt?"

He smirked at your question. "Destroyed amidst the chaos of the mission. Midgardian fabrics cannot seem to keep up with me."

You vacillated over asking him why he was in your apartment instead of his own… but then you simply shrugged it off. There was no point in asking him. He did what he wanted, regardless of whatever anyone else thought of it.

Loki made a gesture with his hand for you to come over, and you found yourself heeding that command without a second thought. When you reached him, he simply pulled you on to his lap.

"Indulge yourself," he said, retrieving another slice from the pizza box sitting beside him. He offered it to you and you took a hesitant bite.

That's basically how your dinner time played out, with Loki feeding you and himself from the comfort of your couch. He didn't let you budge from his lap, and eventually, you stopped squirming and got used the feel of sitting on his muscled thighs.

There was a sense of déjà vu in all of this…

"I need to take a shower," you said as you watched him finish the last of the pizza.

"Me too," he replied, and the suggestion was obvious in his voice and demeanor, as his hand caressed your neck and his eyes all but undressed you with their intense perusal.

And involuntary shiver ran down your spine, accompanied by a flush of arousal. Well, it had been a few days since you saw him, and quite honestly, your lady parts were missing him sorely.

You made to get up from his lap, and this time, he didn't stop you. You could feel his eyes on you as you walked to your bedroom.

Feeling a flash of boldness, you slowed you pace and began taking off your clothes. First the top was discarded, then the skirt. You didn't know why you wanted to tease him… you just wanted to.

As you entered the bedroom and kicked off your shoes, Loki was right behind you. Your bra and panties were gone in seconds then, as were his own clothes. Moments later, you were both standing under the spray of the shower, and his mouth was busy owning yours in a heated kiss.

You pulled away with a gasp, your lips feeling puffy and swollen. "Loki, not here please. I'm too tired for shower aerobics."

Even as you said that, you felt your pussy growing wetter. It seemed that your body didn't quite agree with you there.

You fully expected Loki to simply grab you and impale you on his cock, which was presently standing at full mast and bobbing at you in greeting. When he didn't do that, you looked up at him in confusion.

"Give me the soap." He turned the shower off and extended his hand towards you. Dumbfounded, you handed him your body wash.

You spent the whole of the shower merely gripping the fixtures or the wall as Loki washed your body and shampooed your hair. It was extremely sensual, but not sexual in the way you had assumed it would be.

You were so thoroughly confused, and it showed, as you watched him while he washed himself. He simply smirked at you and carried on.

That cock was still very hard and still bobbing at you for attention, though.

And you wanted its attention, regardless of your tired state. What a turmoil to have…

Loki insisted on drying you, or rather… teasing you, as he brushed the towel gently against all the sensitive areas of your body. At first, you took it all silently. But then, as he carried on, your patience ran thin. Or your lust just took over.

You reached for his erection and grasped it firmly, though your eyes couldn't quite meet his as you did so.

You expected some kind of reaction from him, but he remained silent. Infuriatingly silent. He did stop rubbing the towel against your body.

Slowly, holding him by his cock, you pulled him to the bed. A glance up at his face showed that he was amused by your actions. As you sat down on the bed, his manhood was right in your face. Literally.

So you did what you thought might provoke some kind of reaction in him… you wrapped your lips around its tip. You weren't very well versed in this particular skill, and quite honestly, his sheer size was making you nervous. You may well have bitten off more than you could chew.

"Mmm… I thought you were too tired?" he asked, his voice huskier than before.

You didn't respond and just kept sucking. A tug at your hair made you look up at him.

"It is rather remarkable how a few caresses can be promises of pleasure, isn't it?" His voice was raspier now, clearly affected by what you were doing, and you counted it as a small victory over his cockiness. "Or shall I say that I've made a wanton woman out of you?"

You cupped his balls then, and he uttered a low hiss. You would've chuckled if you could…

Suddenly, you were pulled away from his cock and tossed on your back. His head was between your legs before you could close them, and his tongue was working your pussy into a frenzy before you could even fathom what was going on.

A squeal of surprise from you, a growl of dominance from him… and just like that you were back in your usual dynamic, getting off on his dominance.

Loki kept your legs spread wide open as he gave you orgasm after orgasm. The pleasure was so intense that your legs were shaking by the time he was done making you squirm on his tongue.

"Feeling better now?" he asked as he crawled up over you and entered you in a slow thrust. Your legs immediately locked around his hips, as did your arms around his shoulders.

"Better?" you asked, and it was kind of distorted in your moaning. "W-What?"

"You said you were tired," he grunted, thrusting very leisurely, drawing your pleasure out.

"I… yes, but—" he stopped you from saying more by sealing his lips over yours, kissing you so thoroughly that you forgot what you were about to say to him.

The kisses never really stopped, barring a few instances where he was keen on giving your chin and neck a couple of love bites. Your lips knew only one word—his name—as he fucked you into a state of near constant pleasure.

Somewhere amidst your gasps and cries, you felt him throb inside you and release, accompanied by his deep groans of sexual culmination. God, those were such sexy sounds…

Your eyes were beginning to droop by the time he calmed, but he didn't pull out. He turned slightly, keeping you joined with him, and kept grinding into you.

"I'm sleepy," you mumbled against his lips. It was a kind of half assed complaint, though, since you were actually liking what he was doing to you.

It was fucking, but mixed with cuddles, as he held you close while his cock kept sliding in and out of you.

"Hmm, I noticed." One of his hands cradled your ass, holding you firmly against him. "But I think you're still capable of another climax."

"No…," you muttered, closing your eyes.

"Yes," he countered, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit that sweet spot inside you… the one that immediately drove you crazy with pleasure. "Be a good girl and come on my cock one last time."

"Ah Loki!" You arched your back and contracted around him, just as he commanded. It was kind of humiliating that your body followed his orders like a well-trained pet, but damn, it felt so good!

Sleep claimed you soon after, but not before you felt him climax one more time, taking all the pleasure from your body as he could, given that you were basically a sleepy ragdoll in his arms.

* * *

You were in the lab, feeling surprisingly fresh despite whatever sexual shenanigans had gone down last night. Loki was most probably responsible for that, and you felt begrudgingly grateful to him.

You weren't feeling all too grateful about him bickering with Stark, though.

"My magic is a combination of several complex mechanisms Stark, some of which your science cannot even _fathom_ , let alone _name_."

"Oh yeah, how about you enlighten us _peasants_ , then, _Jafar_."

Loki frowned at the new nickname, while you barely kept yourself from snickering. Stark seemed smug about it, but thankfully didn't go on in the same vein.

"No really, explain at least some of it in the terms we can _understand_. After all, your pardoning is dependent on you helping us puny humans out, no?"

Oh, now Stark had stepped into a very bad territory with Loki. You could almost feel it happening; like a change in the air pressure inside the room.

Loki's body stiffened and he gave Stark a glare that couldn't be compared in human terms. It was dark and menacing, and a good reminder of the fact that Loki was _not_ human at all. It made you want to leave the lab and run, even though you weren't its recipient.

"Whoa!" Stark took a step back, clearly feeling the heat of Loki's glare. "Calm down, Loki, we're all trying to help each other here."

It was perhaps one of those rare occasions where Stark was feeling off-balanced enough to not call Loki by any of his given nicknames.

"I didn't threaten you, did I?" Loki asked, his voice deep and raspy, making you think of a snake coiling itself.

His demeanor was still very rigid and combative, something you hoped Stark took note of. You didn't want the lab to be destroyed as yet.

"I think it is pretty much clear that his form of teleportation takes into consideration the stability of the atomic particles at the point from which he disappears and at the point of his appearance," you stated, making your observation at possibly the most inopportune time.

You did hope that it distracted both of them enough to make them forget about their one-upmanship.

"Are you into astrophysics, Matrix?" Stark turned to you with surprise evident in his eyes. Loki's gaze also flickered to you, and he immediately toned down his glare.

"I'm into logic and deduction," you replied with a shrug. "When Loki teleports from one point to another, he doesn't even create a draught. So, I think it's safe to assume that he's somehow maintaining the stability of the packet of space he's utilizing."

"It's a necessity," Loki said, staring at you in a weirdly assessing way, quite unlike his usually sexually charged gaze. Then he turned to Stark once again, giving you a breather from squirming under his intense regard. "Stealth is one of the benefits of this method of travel. Why would I compromise that by destabilizing the particles of space?"

"I don't know… dramatic supervillain entry?" Stark quipped, and you felt like hitting your forehead with your palms.

Loki seemed poised to give him a scathing remark, but he was stopped by the chiming of Stark's phone. Stark picked up the call and went sauntering out of the lab, much to Loki's irritation.

The moment Stark was out of the lab, though, Loki's ire eased somewhat. He turned to look at you, but you kept your eyes down at the computer screen.

You heard the taps of his boots as he came closer and stood beside you.

"Your observations were impressive."

"Thanks."

Awkward didn't even begin to cover how you felt at the moment. Loki praising you for your brains and not anything sexual? _WHAT?_

"You never told me what had you so tired yesterday?"

"Just… work stuff." You typed in a few commands as you spoke, still not looking at him.

Briefly, you did wonder why you were keeping this small detail from him. You just felt like it. After all, it wasn't like he was your boyfriend or anything…

The lab door whooshed opened then, and instead of Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff came rushing in. Not the timing you were expecting. Clearly not a good timing.

"Hey _golubushka_ ," she said, winking at you as she handed you a flash drive. "Something to help your endeavor."

Beside you, Loki stiffened, though he didn't make any comment. Natasha didn't even acknowledge him. She simply hooked an arm over your shoulder and kept talking.

"So, how are you liking the training sessions?"

"They're good. I'm learning a lot. Thanks," you responded, feeling rather weird with the way she was being so touchy-feely with you.

She was still intimidating as hell, and you weren't sure what to make of this over-friendly attitude of hers.

"I'm glad. I see potential in you. Not as an agent, but as someone who can be trained well."

"Okay, that's good to hear."

You weren't sure how, but you could _feel_ animosity rolling off Loki in that moment.

"So, you're coming down to the gym in the evening?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow as she spared a glance at Loki. You weren't aware of what he was doing, as your attention was on Natasha. You just hoped that he wasn't doing something untoward.

"Sure, see you there." You smiled, and she responded with a one arm hug… with the same arm that was hanging over your shoulder.

"Can we go on with the experiments or am I to endure endless chatter as I waste my time here?" Loki asked, his voice cold and sharp as knives.

Romanoff rolled her eyes but didn't reply to him.

"Your hair smells nice," she said to you, and then breezed out of the lab as swiftly as she had entered. Was that a parting compliment? You considered it one. There was no other explanation for it.

"You didn't tell me that Romanoff was teaching you combat skills."

 _Uh oh…_

You turned to face Loki, who was glaring at the lab doors like they had personally offended him.

"I wasn't aware I needed to," you said, kind of feeling defiant, given that he considered it an obvious step to tell him about all your plans and activities beforehand.

His attention came back to you then, and his eyes narrowed. "Let me make you aware then…"

Loki grabbed your arm and pulled you close. It wasn't a harsh grip, just very firm. You weren't sure what he was about to do, and that made you nervous as hell.

Just then, the lab doors whooshed again, and Loki let go of you in haste. Stark walked in, eyes still on his phone, completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

"What's up, kids, hope you didn't break any of my toys here," he commented casually as logged back on his computer interface. "Rock of ages, you calm now? Shall we begin again?"

Loki took his position inside the enclosure for the experiments, his face now impassive instead of angry. "Go on, Stark," he replied with obvious annoyance, "just have to endure this."

"Ouch… you hurt my delicate heart." Stark held a hand to his heart, which glowed an eerie blue because of the arc reactor.

Loki rolled his eyes but didn't say anything more, he simply stared ahead, ignoring Stark… and you. That bothered you, in more ways than one.

* * *

 **Leave me a review if you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Matrix is surrounded...**

* * *

You entered your apartment in a hurry, wanting to change quickly and leave as soon as possible. You were supposed to meet Natasha in about half an hour, to train with her as per schedule.

As you got out of your formal clothes, though, you were grabbed by the shoulders and pushed on to the bed. Instantly, you knew who it was. Your body was intimately aware of his touch.

"Loki!" you cried out, trying to turn around to face him.

He didn't let you, though. Instead of letting up, he pushed you further into the mattress. You stopped fighting to turn around and lay still, wondering if he wanted a quickie or if he'd torment you like he loved to.

When your panties were pulled down, you became a bit more certain that it was going to be a quickie.

"Good evening, darling, had a busy day at work?" he asked, a sharp edge to his voice.

The same edge had been present when he had tried to confront you about training with Natasha, earlier in the day.

Oh, you had thought that he had let it go… apparently, Loki didn't let go so easily.

"Had some annoying coworkers who made it a bit unpleasant," you muttered in irritation as he kept you pinned.

"Oh? So now you're seeking a more pleasant one," he said, caressing your bottom, sending jolts of pleasure through your body. "Is that so?"

"I'm just trying to train, Loki." You tried to sound even and unaffected, but he just wouldn't let you be so, what with the way he was touching you everywhere but where you actually wanted him to.

"Your choice of a mentor could have been better." He then inserted a finger into your ass, making you gasp. "Given how you have much better combatants around you, far superior than that little assassin wench."

As usual, the finger was lubricated and went in without a hassle. You squirmed, still pinned to the bed, wondering just what was he going to do to you.

"You've not been training on _this_ ," he said, adding another finger and wiggling them inside you, making you grab the bedsheet in reflex. "My gift to you lies forgotten somewhere. This wounds my poor cold heart."

"I just… forgot."

Why were you even explaining yourself to him?

You gritted your teeth and tried to keep your mouth shut.

"I can forgive that. I'm not unreasonably mean." He chuckled, adding another finger to your rear.

That had you breathing heavily, as your body was stretched further, more so than his gifted butt plug had.

"Loki…" you tried to object, but that just died on your lips as he moved his fingers in and out, massaging and stimulating the overly sensitive nerve endings in your ass.

He chuckled again, louder this time, with an added touch of harshness to it. That just served to send ripples of pleasure down your spine, settling between your legs, where you grew slicker by the minute.

Slowly, your legs opened wide to give him better access to your body and your bottom moved of its own volition to match his fingers' rhythm inside you. He had you right where he wanted. You knew that, and he knew that you knew that.

You kind of hated him for it… and kind of didn't. Because this is exactly what you craved—loss of control to him. Your body just reveled in it.

"Are you going to be a good girl now?" he asked, suddenly pulling his fingers out.

You raised your bottom higher, wanting those fingers back. Your ears burned in humiliation as you realized it a bit too late.

"Eager, are we?" he asked, glee apparent in his voice. "Tell me, darling, are you going to be a good girl?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you admit that you belong to me… and me alone."

"Well, I'm certainly not making a mess of myself under anyone else but you," you muttered, a bit annoyed at his demands.

"I'm honoured," he responded, letting go of the back of your neck, freeing the hold pinning you to the bed.

You, however, didn't move. Some way or the other, you knew that he wanted you to stay that way. And you simply complied.

The caress to your bottom returned, and something cold pressed against your rear opening now. Another plug… definitely bigger than the previous one.

"Easy, love," he reassured as you stiffened, inserting the plug with a firm hand. "Just another little trinket from me to adorn yourself in."

"It's bigger," you cried nervously as you felt it sliding in, opening your bottom up more than anything else before it.

"Of course, that's how it is done."

You wondered if you wanted to know what actually was being 'done' here…

Slowly, the plug went in and lodged itself into place. Loki tapped on its base a few times, for no reason at all but to see you jolt.

"You're going to wear it on a daily basis. And trust me, I'd know if you didn't. If you do as I say, you'll be rewarded. If not, a punishment awaits you when I return."

"Return? Where are you going?" you asked, then regretted it a bit as it made you sound a wee bit desperate.

"I'm going on another mission, with Stark and the soldier—ah, I mean, Steve."

"Oh…"

"Worry not… since you've been good thus far, I'm going to reward you."

And then he flipped you around on your back, spreading your legs wide to give you a tantalizing feel of his silvertongue. It took you hardly a minute to reach orgasmic bliss.

You were going to be late for the training… but you really didn't want to think about it for now.

* * *

"Hold it a bit higher, or it might impact your shoulder a bit too much," Natasha instructed you as you held a gun and aimed it at a target. "You don't want that to happen. Might even cause dislocation."

Sweat beaded on your forehead as you tried to heed her advice, keeping the gun at the desired level. You weren't really feeling this training anymore, but somehow, Natasha was, and you didn't have the heart to tell her to cease.

She aligned her body behind yours and helped you in making a few adjustments in your stance. A nudge here, a push there… a little kick at your ankle that had you jumping a bit.

"Open your legs," she instructed, her hands coming to rest at your waist.

You did as she said, your arms trembling a bit with the strain of holding that huge-ass gun. "Ugh… Natasha, my arms are nearly dead."

"Okay, just a few more minutes," she said, bringing her hands under your trembling arms to support them. "You need to do weight training as well, I see."

"God… you're killing me," you muttered, almost in a whine.

"Am I?"

You weren't really sure, but her tone seemed to be teasing. You decided to take it as such.

"Seriously, I'd rather do anything else than hold this gun."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay, put it down, but come back in your stance."

Once again, you followed through with the instructions.

"Open your legs wider for me," she said, shifting her hands back to your waist. This time, however, they lingered against the side of your breasts before going downwards.

Suddenly, the whole air in the room seemed to shift as you realized the intent behind that caress.

Your mouth dropped open in surprise. Natasha Romanoff was _hitting_ on _you_. You couldn't really compute that, so you remained frozen in your stance.

She shifted closer still, her front now completely against your back. You gulped… wondering just how you kept finding yourself in these situations with all these hot and dangerous people.

Though, by now you'd have been a slick mess between the legs for a certain _specific_ hot and dangerous person, if he was doing what Natasha was doing to you.

You did like Natasha, though, just not in a sexual or romantic way. Now… you wondered just how to let her know that.

"Umm… Natasha?"

"Yes." She spoke right in your ear, husky and seductive.

Okay… maybe you were getting just a _bit_ affected now. A little inventory check of yourself returned with the information that indeed, you were getting a bit excited with the attention she was bestowing on you.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" You cringed at the callousness of the question, but really, you had to know.

"Is it working?" Her lips grazed your ear as she spoke, and you couldn't help but shiver in response.

 _How would one even respond to an assassin flirting with them? More so, how to turn them down…?_

You sighed, leaving the stance to turn around and look at her. She was smirking.

"I do like you, a lot… but…"

You struggled to put into words how you couldn't flirt back with her. How, even though you were curious about the thought of dating her, your mind just couldn't go through with it.

There just one reason for all of it… _Loki_.

As you hesitated, she grasped your neck and pulled you towards her, pressing her lush lips to yours. Your eyes widened in surprise and you gasped. That gave her the room to slip her tongue in.

She was a really exceptional kisser, that you had to give to her. For a moment you did get lost in the feel of her pillowy lips and silken tongue. But… you knew that you really couldn't let her continue. Your mind and body, both protested, and Loki's face flashed in your mind—you weren't really sure if he'd be more pissed off or entertained by this development.

Very gently, you pulled away from her and shook your head. "Natasha, I can't… I'm sorry."

Her face still held the smirk from before, not fazed in the slightest. "I know… I can see it in your eyes. You hunger for someone else."

You gaped at her. "Then why did you kiss me?"

"Just to give you a taste of what you're going to miss."

"Oh…"

"It's okay, _golubushka_ , we all like what we like… you happen to like cock more. At least for now." She patted your cheek in an affectionate gesture.

"I-uhh… umm…" Meanwhile you still struggled for words to express your feelings.

She arched her eyebrow. "A very _specific_ cock, then. Hmm… wonder who is it, then. My next target."

"What?!" That last sentence from her had you reeling.

"Just kidding, silly girl." She patted your cheek again and then moved away, giving you the classic troll-face smile. "As long as it's not a bad guy, your cock wielder is safe."

"So… we're still cool?" you asked, rushing to catch up with her as she made her way out of the shooting range.

"Oh come on, we kissed… that's all." She rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner. "Doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore."

"Good to know."

As you both exited the shooting range and got into the elevator, she turned her phone on and started playing 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry on it. She kept a straight face as she did so, and it wasn't long before you were in stitches.

* * *

It was a Sunday and you were trying to have an easy day. A lazy shower in the morning, with a lot of pampering and care, followed by a nice warm breakfast of French toast and tea… the good stuff that made holidays awesome.

Then, you focused on the not-so-awesome stuff, namely, that secret snooping mission you were running for Stark.

You spent a good part of your late morning trying to trace some of the missing Chitauri weapons; the details of which Natasha had given to you in a flashdrive.

Unlike your earlier expectations, it didn't turn out to be a wild goose chase. Quite the opposite. Certain weapons had been surreptitiously transferred under false identification, mostly as drilling and agricultural tools, to an obscure location in South Asia.

You tried your best to reach Stark to give him the news, but it seemed like he was far too deep in a mission to talk to you for the moment. Hence, you decided to brief him on the results later and instead, got settled with a book to pass your time.

You were only through with the prologue when the doorbell rang. Funny, for you weren't expecting anyone today.

When you opened the door, though, you almost closed it right back in fright. You couldn't, for it was now blocked by the boot of an eyepatch wearing bald man. A very _intimidating_ eyepatch wearing bald man.

You had never really met Nick Fury in person, and having looked at him from afar didn't really count as ' _having met_.'

You were pretty sure that meeting Nick Fury didn't auger well for you, especially given the circumstances of your secret mission against his organization.

"Who… what…" you mumbled unthinkingly, too taken aback by his appearance at your doorstep.

"I'm damn well sure you recognize me, given how much you're been snooping around," he said without preamble, jangling your nerves to the max immediately.

You backed away slowly as he stepped forth into your apartment. Your hands grew sweaty as he gave you a glare that was probably strong enough to melt vibranium.

"As a professional in the business of computer programming, you should be aware that an organization like SHIELD isn't incapable of detecting such activities within its networks."

"I… I…" You gulped in trepidation as he came closer, knowing full well that nothing you'd say would be enough to save your ass.

* * *

 **Leave me a review if you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12

As of now, I'm finding it tough to keep updating my stories on this platform. I will be updating them on my **Archive of Our Own** Account. My username there is the same as here. (I'd have put a link here, but this site isn't allowing it. I've tried it several times.)


End file.
